Vampire Knight Afterstory
by Lace Ashdown
Summary: This is an afterstory based on KanamexYuuki. New characters are present and will probably have a little bit of ZeroxYuuki. : Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my Vampire Knight Afterstory. My story is based on Kaname x Yuuki but I have my own main characters. This story starts 20 years later after Yuuki left with Kaname. All is settled now and the main character is Kuran Chiyumi (Kaname & Yuuki's daughter). Here you'll see how she live her life as a vampire. And I added some twist, too. :)**

**Hope you like it**

**Please review! Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The sun is bright and the atmosphere is moist. A beautiful day for anyone – anyone human, that is. Everything looks so calm and peaceful. Indeed, a perfect day to begin with.

Twitching around their bed, Kuran Chiyari found the gentlest light harsh as it hit her vampire eyes. "Yumi-chan, could you please close the curtains? It's burning me!" The girl Yari called _Yumi-chan_ was wearing a black uniform and looked exactly like her but with longer and burgundy hair whilst hers was Ash Blonde. The room darkened as Kuran Chiyumi closed the long velvet European curtains. They have been living in the Chairman's Mansion for a while now, and being the Chairman's grandchildren do have its own advantages. They never wanted to live in separate dorms but they do attend different classes. Yari, being easily sunburned, cannot attend the Day Class as Yumi does.

They _are_ twins but they have so little in common. Never in her life did Yumi admire kittens and bunnies. Yari loved shopping and watching movies. But the interesting part is that they do get along well. They liked each other even when they fight sometimes. They get along like crazy, and that's what twins _are_, indeed.

After closing the curtains, Yumi continued preparing for school.

"Hey, Yumi-chan, do you really want to attend the Day Class? You can always transfer to the Night Class and go to school every night with _me_." Yari sat up on their bed and combed her hair.

"And being unable to do as I please again?" she chuckled a bit, "Thanks, Yari, but no thanks. Besides, I don't want to be around those suck-ups."

Yumi likes to live a human life as long as she can. Just like her grandmother Juuri did. "Seriously, Yumi-chan, they're not being suck-ups. They're just doing what Otou-sama –" Yari couldn't finish what she's saying because her twin was already gone.

"Jeez." And she went back to her sleep.

With a deep sigh, she opened the door and stepped one foot outside. But to her surprise, she bumped a boy probably around her age, wearing a Day Class Uniform.

"What do you think you're doing? You're on my way." she said to the boy.

The boy was shocked. "I-I'm sorry, I was just wondering where the office of the chairman is. I'm really sorry." he said with a bow.

_He's still on my way. What a pain!_

"_This_ is his mansion and his office is _not_ here." she said.

"Can you please show me the way?" he said with his round eyes.

She sighed and said, "Fine. Follow me."

Yumi lead the boy to the chairman's office. He was a typical student with wheaten hair and hyacinth eyes and he's handsome, too – but she definitely doesn't like him.

"Um… I hope I didn't bother you." He actually wanted to start a conversation.

"Don't worry, you already did." She said.

_Well, that was cold._

Her long below-the-knee hair brushed across his face as she walked. _She smells like violets._ The boy thought. As they reached the Chairman's Office, Yumi entered the room without saying a word. The boy followed her and greeted the Chairman, "Good morning." She turned around and said, "Next time, tell your precious students where your office is so they don't end up bumping someone dangerous, huh, 'Chairman'?" She walked out and shut the door slightly hard. The Chairman, Cross Kaien, shouted his thanks to the girl, "Thanks, Yumi-chan. You're really very helpful!" and then turned to the boy.

Upon entering her classroom, she looked at her classmates with the same plain face. The boys, seeing their pale-but-gorgeous idol, stopped chatting and went to her seat before her. They wiped her chair and table. Then, one of them went to Yumi, got her bag and said quietly, "Good morning, Yumi-sama." She gave her bag and proceeded to her chair. The boys lined up in front of her, greeted her, "Good morning, Yumi-sama." and went back to their chatting. It was really annoying – for her. It was almost like being in the Night Class. And she hates it.

But, come to think of it, being in the Day Class is a little better – little.

Their teacher came in and introduced a transfer student – the boy who bumped her not too long ago. He introduced himself with a gentle smile, "Good morning, my name is Misato Seijiro. Nice to meet you all." The girls giggled as they saw him smile. The teacher silenced them and told Seijiro to sit on the _'_blank sit right over there_'_. He looked for a blank seat and saw a seat beside a girl with the long burgundy hair. He sat and talked to Yumi. "Hey, thanks for earlier. As thanks, mind if I buy you something for lunch later?" Hearing this, the boys, screamed like crazy.

_Huh?_ Seijiro thought.

"Okay." Yumi flatly answered him. With this, the boys' souls went to heaven. He smiled at her and paid attention to the teacher.

LUNCH TIME!

Yumi stood up and grabbed her bag. Seijiro noticed that, and then hurried after her.

"Hey, wait!" Yumi turned around and looked at him.

"What do you want me to buy?" he asked after finally catching up.

"Anything, I don't care." Yumi said without looking.

Running to the canteen, Seigiro said, "Wait me over there, okay?"

_Annoying. Really._

She sat under an old maple tree.

Without any movement, she said, "So, why are you out here, huh, Yari?"

Yari's hair was curled now. It bounced on her shoulders as she jumped down from the tree.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see my twin."She smiled and sat beside Yumi while resting her head on her twin's lap.

"I was merely away for four hours." Yumi said while stroking her twin's hair.

Ignoring Yumi's last sentence, Yari sat up saying, "So, tell me, Yumi-chan, was that your boyfriend just now?"

Yumi's face became grim.

Yari scared, she said, "Uh-oh… Sorry sis, I really am."

"I know you are," she stroked her twin's hair one more time, "I bet the heat's just getting in your head. You better head back to the mansion right now. I'll get someone to bring an umbrella for you."

Yumi dialed on her phone and talked to the one at the other end, "Suichiro, bring an umbrella here. We're here under the old maple tree. Please hurry."

Within three minutes, a boy with an umbrella arrived. "Here, Yumi-sama," noticing Yari, the boy said."Good morning, Yari-sama." Yari nodded then, smiled at him. The boy bowed, Yumi thanked him and he went away.

"Here. Now, hurry to the mansion before it gets too hot." Yumi gave Yari the umbrella and stood up on her own. Yari looked at her twin, smiled and stood up, as well. She opened her umbrella and hugged her twin goodbye. Before she let go of Yumi, she whispered,"You know, sis, you should really consider treating those boys a little nicer."

Yumi smiled and said, "You know better." Yari waved her goodbye and walked to the mansion.

Seijiro rushed with a bag of _taiyaki_ and two bottles of water. He then, sat beside Yumi and handed her the bag.

"Did I take too long?"

Yumi accepted the bag and pulled out a _taiyaki_, "Not really… What's this?"

Amazed, Seijiro said, "This is a _taiyaki_. Haven't you eaten one before?"

"_Taiyaki_…"Yumi said while flipping the fish-bread-thing over and over.

_It looks a little weird._

She then, took a bite from the bread not noticing that Seijiro was watching her.

"It's delicious. I like it."

Seigiro smiled and said, "I'm glad you did. By the way, I'm Seijiro."

Yumi took another bite, "I know you're name, you said it in class this morning, didn't you?"

_I guess she's really something._ He thought

"Err… So, what's your name?" he tried to smile despite of the grim atmosphere.

"Chiyumi, but many call me Yumi." she took another bite.

"Can I call you Yumi-chan, then?" he handed her a bottle of water.

Yumi accepted the bottle and said, "Whatever." Then, she took another bite of the _taiyaki_ again. After she finished her first _taiyaki_, she pulled out another one.

"So why were you in the Chairman's mansion this morning?" he tries to start a conversation _again_.

"I live there." And she took a bite.

"You live there? So you're the Chairman's daughter, I guess." He said.

"Luckily, I'm not. I'm his granddaughter." She drank water a bit.

"The Chairman has a granddaughter? Already?" _He's that old?_ "But he still looks so young."

"Yeah, I wonder what's that old man's secret."

Silence.

The wind blew and the leaves under the maple tree made music as they were carried by the wind.

_Awkward._ Seijiro thought.

"Well, I didn't quite catch your family name." Finally, he started to eat his own _taiyaki_.

"Kuran." She took another bite.

_Kuran. Bingo!_

"Let's go. It's already time." She stood up and threw her half-emptied water in the trash bin. Seijiro stood up as well. Then suddenly, a handsome ginger-haired guy wearing a Night Class uniform jumped out of nowhere.

"Hey, Yumi-chan! Long time no see!" he said as he ruffled Yumi's hair.

"Cut it out, Kamari." She said as she took his hand off her head.

"Hey, aren't you glad to see me?"

"No."

"Awww… This is no fun. I thought you'd be happy to see me again." He crossed his arms and made a face.

"By any chance, why would I?"

"I don't know. Why would you, indeed?" he said and then, smirked.

"Leave me alone, Kamari. C'mon, Seijiro, let's go."

"So, who do we have here?" Kamari circled Seijiro while looking at him. "Is this your boyfriend, huh, Yumi-chan?"

The wind blew harder towards Kamari. It was like the wind intentionally _did_ that.

"Please let her be, Kamari." A voice from behind Kamari said.

"Yano! Hey, what's up? Haven't seen you lately." Kamari told the guy behind him.

Shoutou Yano was a pureblood. But that fact didn't stop him and Kaido Kamari from being friends. He has a strawberry blond hair and eyes as red as Yumi's. And there's no point hiding the fact that he was good-looking – just like the other vampires. Or better yet, more than the other _normal_ vampires.

"If you stay here a little longer, you two will be late. Please do hurry." Yano said.

"I don't need you telling me what to do. Just tell your annoying friends to leave me alone." Yumi said coldly.

"No need to be so cold, Yumi-chan." Kamari pouted. He's really in a happy mood right now to be able to hug Yumi from behind.

"What do you think," she held Kamari's arms and flipped him over. "you're doing?"

"Ouch! That hurt, Yumi-chan." He said as he fell on the ground.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" She gave him an eerie glare and went on her way.

When Yumi and Seijiro were out of sight, both Yano and Kamari felt a powerful presence.

"I really wonder where she got that attitude." A woman in a coat said. She looks a lot like Yumi and Yari but with chocolate brown hair. She was smiling.

"Kuran Yuuki-sama!" Kamari bowed as he said her name.

"Please, you don't have to do that," She said with the same gentle smile on her face. "It's been a while, Yano-kun, Kamari-kun."

"How have you been, milady?" Yano said as he held Yuuki's hand and bowed to her.

"I'm fine. But, you really don't have to do that every time. I really do feel uncomfortable." She said in a slightly awkward smile.

Yano and Kamari smiled at her, as well.

"So, what is it that really brought you here, Yuuki-san?" Yano said.

Yuuki's face became serious, "That boy, earlier, is the next heir of the Akutagawas. His father, Akutagawa Tsukasa, was found dead in his office last night. I bet his poor son has no knowledge of it as we speak."

"And nobody knows who did it, as well?" Kamari said.

"No. But Kaname said his assets came in the crime scene before the Association and found dissolved particles of BL-XXXV 063 inside his empty tea cup." She said.

"But there's nothing wrong if a human drinks a blood tablet –" Kamari said

"Yes, nothing wrong, indeed. _If_ it was an ordinary blood tablet." She looked a little worried then.

"Could it be –" Yano said

"The particles of blood tablet found in his tea cup were improvised. The blood used in that blood tablet was a pureblood's blood."

"And when a pureblood's blood is used to make a blood tablet, it can make…" Kamari looked up, finally understanding things.

"Yes, a powerful poison for humans and a really good vitamin for us vampires." Yano continued.

"Yano-kun, I wanted to ask a favor from you… Can you promise me to protect all people residing in this place, whether a vampire or not?" Yuuki said.

Yano stared at her for a while, and then, said, "Yes, I promise."

"Thank you. I'll be going now. Good bye." And she left.

"Kamari, please tell Aidou and Ana to keep an eye on Misato Seijiro," he paused. "It seems that Yumi already knows what happened." Yano continued.

"You think so?" Kamari's lively and cheerful side came back again.

"She usually doesn't talk to anyone like that."

"Maybe your just jealous, huh, Yano?" Kamari chuckled and left.

_Just what are you up to, Yumi?_ Yano thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is my Vampire Knight Afterstory. My story is based on Kaname x Yuuki but I have my own main characters. This story starts 20 years later after Yuuki left with Kaname. All is settled now and the main character is Kuran Chiyumi (Kaname & Yuuki's daughter). Here you'll see how she live her life as a vampire. And I added some twist, too. :)**

**Hope you like it**

**Please review! Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Day Class already ended and it's still two hours before the Night Class starts. Yumi was preparing to go home. She has her things all cleaned up and there was no one in their classroom anymore. Yet she felt someone waiting for her outside the room. She pulled a silver pen out of her pocket and clicked it three times. A thin knife slid down the ballpoint. She held it tightly, preparing for an attack.

Yumi stepped one foot outside and…

"What are you doing here? Night Class doesn't start until two hours." She said as she pointed her knife at the person beside the door.

It was Aidou Koori, Aidou Hanabusa's son. She lowered her knife and clicked it three times again. The blade slid back to the ballpoint.

"Yano-sama has ordered me to guard you." He said as he bowed.

"I don't need anyone guarding me. Tell him that." she said as she walked through the hall.

"But, Yumi-sama, your life is at risk."

"I know that, and I'm not being reckless in my actions. I can protect myself perfectly well."

"But, the enemy is being too close to you."

"I already know who that is, and I told you, I'm not being reckless. So leave me alone, Aidou." her stare was really eerie. It was totally different from Kaname's _or_ Yuuki's stare.

She already knew who Misato Seijiro was. Her _servants_ from outside the school have already told her the other night. She knew perfectly what will happen to Seijiro's father that night – she even knew whose blood murdered the man.

_The Night Class is being very nosy these days. Too nosy. _She thought

Yumi felt Aidou leave her side. She can finally breathe freely once again. And yet another presence has appeared. There was loud tapping of shoes coming near her. She can feel the presence of a human. A human boy – a very healthy human boy.

"Yumi-chan?" she was actually hoping for someone else. But, unfortunately, it was Seijiro. "What are you doing here so late?"

"It's none of your business." She said and left.

Whenever she's on her way to the Chairman's mansion, she would always need to pass both Moon and Star Dormitories.

_The Moon Dormitory, huh?_

She entered the gates with no use of her hands. That was simply her force that opened the door.

Inside the dormitory, everyone felt an unusual presence of a pureblood. They knew a Kuran was coming. Everyone gathered in the opening of the mansion to prepare a formal meeting for their guest.

"Yano, Yumi is here. I suppose she has business with you?" It was Maille Junsuke. A 3rd Year Student like Yano – one of the nobles in the academy.

"I figured she might come. Please show her the way here. Thank you." He put two blood tablets in his glass while shaking it a bit as it melts.

_This is why I don't like nobles._ Yumi thought as the door in front of her opened and quite a great number of nobles welcomed her. They we're all bowing to her and smiling at her as she entered.

_Suck-ups. _She thought and ignored them all.

"Maille, where is Shoutou Yano?" she immediately asked.

"He is upstairs, milady." Maille Amanda said. The family name Maille consists of very well known noble vampires that have the same loyalty to the purebloods as the Aidous. Their family originated in Paris, France where the vampires and hunters there have quite misunderstandings which led to unnecessary deaths from both vampires and hunters. But, that was 2000 years ago. French vampires and hunters have been getting along well lately. Amanda, indeed, has the looks of a French lady. Her hair was flaming red and her eyes were ultramarine.

"Please lead me there."

"As you wish." Amanda bowed.

"Amanda, _I_ will take her there." Junsuke said.

"Y-Yes, Onii-sama."

"And you are?" Yumi asked.

"My name is Maille Junsuke. I will be escorting you tonight." He said as he bowed. Yumi didn't say a word but followed him to Yano's room. Maille Junsuke is Amanda's older brother. His silver eyes gleamed in the dark as they walked and his wavy and sandy-colored hair shined at the moonlight.

"Here we are, milady. I will leave you now." He bowed again and left.

Yumi doesn't have the attitude to knock. She immediately opened the door and went inside. Yano was sitting by the window, taking blood tablets. "What brought you here, Yumi?"

"You know exactly what brought me here, Shoutou Yano. Was it Okaa-sama who asked you to guard me? Or was it your own reckless actions?" she sat on his bed and grabbed a pillow.

Yano smirked as he saw what Yumi did, "Yuuki-san asked me 'to protect all people residing in this place, whether a vampire or not' and that includes you."

"I want _you_ to tell _your_ dogs to stop stalking me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Yumi. I made a promise to Yuuki-san."

"If you won't tell them to leave me alone, I promise you, I'll kill them all."

"Okay, you got me. We can't have nobles dying, now, can we? Alright, I'll tell them to stop _if_ you go out on a date with me."

"Whatever." Yumi said.

She went out and walked to the Chairman's mansion. Her servant's presence reached her. As usual, he reports to her every other night. "Did you do exactly as I've told you, Taiji?"

A little boy around five years old kneeled in front of her and said, "Yes, Yumi-sama. Your plan is currently on the move."

"Very well. I expect nothing less from you. Go now." She said.

As the wind blew, the little boy's body got carried with the wind. He vanished. That was just one of the gifts she gave him. It was nothing less from a pureblood, anyway.

Yumi continued on her way home. She knew somebody was watching. And she wanted that 'somebody' to see her.

_Everything falls into place._ She thought.

When she got home, Yari's cooking was the only thing she could smell.

"Welcome home, Yumi-nee-chan. What took you so long?" Yari was in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

_Nee-chan? _She thought.

"I had something to deal with in the Moon Dormitory so, I stopped by. But, wait, since when did you start calling me _Nee-chan_?" She dropped her bag on the counter, and wore an apron, too.

"Since now." Yari took her apron off and pulled the oven door open. To Yumi's surprise, she was already finished cooking dinner. "I guess I prepared this a little earlier. Mind if I call gramps to eat with us?"

Yumi took off her apron and walked to their room. "Do what you want," she said. "I'm going to wash up."

"Okay!" Yari said and leaped to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is my Vampire Knight Afterstory. My story is based on Kaname x Yuuki but I have my own main characters. This story starts 20 years later after Yuuki left with Kaname. All is settled now and the main character is Kuran Chiyumi (Kaname & Yuuki's daughter). Here you'll see how she live her life as a vampire. And I added some twist, too. :)**

**Hope you like it**

**Please review! Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Three days ago…_

Yumi was preparing to go outside. She was wearing a cream coat and a gothic pink-and-black Lolita dress inside.

"Yumi-chan, where are you going? It's pouring outside!" Yari said, awakened by the blinding light from their room's door. But Yumi didn't appear to hear her. The door clicked and she went outside. The rain was really heavy but it didn't quite bother her. She rode a black car and went out of the school grounds.

The Chairman was watching from his window while he drinks his tea, "My, my, my! I wonder what that girl's up to now."

Her trip took thirty minutes to arrive at the place she intended to go – the Shirabuki Manor.

"Yumi-sama, we are here." The driver said to her.

"I see. So, you never went here. You don't know where this is," she went out of the car and the rain was still heavy. She was already drenched. "You didn't drop me off here. You don't know where I am and –"

"And I don't know who you are. Yes, mademoiselle. I am aware of your conditions."

"Well, then, farewell – for now."

"Please stay in good health, mademoiselle." The driver nodded a bit and waited for her to close the door.

"I will. Thank you." And she shut the door close.

After the car disappeared from her sight, an old maid with an umbrella attended to her. "Young miss, Sara-sama has been worried about you. You should dry yourself in the mansion." Yumi didn't utter a word but followed the maid. They entered the mansion and there Shirabuki Sara was, waiting for her, looking _really_ worried. Sara was, indeed, still very beautiful. Her skin was as flawless as ever and she seemed not to age a bit.

"Oh, dear! Yumi, darling, you're drenched! You should head to the showers before you catch a cold." Sara rushed to Yumi as soon as she entered the mansion.

"No, it's fine, really. I'm just here to ask something from you." Yumi didn't like taking a shower in someone else's house.

"You dry yourself first and we'll talk in the library, okay?" she held Yumi's chin up and winked at her. "I'll prepare your favorite snacks."

"Alright."

"Baaya-san, please assist our guest. Let her use one of my dresses."

"As you wish, Sara-sama." The maid guided Yumi to the bathroom.

The bathroom has Spanish-style architecture. It was really enormous. Yumi started to take a shower. The water was warm and it felt like a hot spring but, she tried not to enjoy it too much. She's not here for the shower, anyway. After she finished, she found clothes already prepared for her sitting on the counter. The dress prepared for her was a knee-length spaghetti-strapped floral dress. _It's beautiful._ She thought. But, it was definitely not her style.

She found the maid outside the bathroom waiting for her. The maid guided her to the library. As she opened the door, she saw Sara having tea on a side table by the window. The rain has already stopped and the moonlight shone through the window panes.

"It suits you pretty well, Yumi, dear. Want some tea?" Sara said smiling at her.

"Yes, please." Yumi said as she sat down in front of her.

Sara poured some tea on Yumi's cup and gave her a plateful of chocolate chipped cookies.

"Sugar?"

"No, thanks." Yumi said and pulled out a box of BL-XXXV 063 and put two tablets in her cup. Sara noticed her and raised one eyebrow.

"Sweetheart, you have a very distinguishing taste." She said before drinking her tea. "So, what was it that you want from me?"

Yumi put down her cup. The almost-transparent-colored tea changed its color. It became pale red after all the tablets dissolved.

"You do know the Akutagawas, right?" Yumi's face became serious suddenly.

"The clan who has been exterminating vampires, yes, I've heard. And?"

"The current head of the Akutagawa Inc., Akutagawa Tsukasa plans a massacre inside the Cross Academy by enrolling his son, Seijiro, in the academy."

"Where did you acquire this information?"

"I have more and better assets than my father. I suppose that would answer your question. Now, I know that Cross Academy matters don't excite you at all. So –"

"Where exactly are we going with this?" Sara gets impatient really quick. It's one of her disadvantages.

"I need your blood." Yumi said directly.

"And why is that, my darling, Yumi?" she crossed her arms

"When a pureblood's blood is used to make BL-XXXV 063, it can make a deadly poison for humans and a very effective medicine for vampires."

"Why not use your own blood?"

"_Because_ you have been very good to everyone's eyes, no one would ever suspect you."

"If this succeeds, I'm very sure that the association will be able to analyze the blood tablet's contents and my blood will be visible. That makes _me_ the perfect suspect." Sara has been really cautious these days. She even avoids the nobles and doesn't make appearances in any party held.

"Onii-sama has been developing a blood tablet that disguises the blood used in the medicine. But, he has not finished his computations yet."

"When will the Akutagawas make their first move?"

"In two days."

"How do you think you could put your plan on the move with just two days left?"

"I have already stabled Onii-sama's medicine before him. The only thing left is the donor." Yumi handed her an inverted-pyramid-like glass.

"Very well," Sara bit her wrist and squeezed her blood in the glass until it was full. Yumi closed the lid and stood up. She went near Sara.

"Thank you, Shirabuki Sara-san."

"A simple 'Thank you' will not do, my dear," Sara held Yumi's neck close to her. She licked her neck and bit it. Yumi felt a slight pain from her neck. It was almost like nothing. But, having her blood sucked was a little more painful. Sara let go of her. She looked satisfied and even moved her own hair out of the way. She let Yumi taste her blood, as well.

"Go on, you need strength." Sara said and smiled.

_She has a kind smile. Almost like Okaa-sama._ Yumi thought.

Sara held Yumi's head next to her neck. Yumi buried her fangs on Sara. She felt Sara's blood mixing up with her own blood. The boundaries faded.

Shirabuki Sara could be a powerful ally. But, a dangerous enemy, as well.

Yumi left the mansion and walked home. She passed by the playground and smelled a scent of blood. She immediately went towards the scent and found a little boy draining the blood from a grown man sitting at the end of the slide. The little boy noticed Yumi's presence and stopped what he was doing. Yumi recognized the boy and went towards him.

She slapped the boy's face as punishment, "How many times did I tell you not to feed on humans? I gave you blood tablets to use. How long do you intend to defy me?" she said.

"I'm so sorry, Yumi-sama. I have run out of blood tablets and I starved. Please forgive me." The boy took his punishment really well. If a human boy was slapped like that, he might be crying right now.

"Even so, you should've asked some from me. Try not to hurt anyone next time, Taiji." She said as she sat on the swing.

"My apologies, Yumi-sama."

Taiji sat on the other swing and played on his own. Even if a vampire servant, he is still a child who enjoys playgrounds and lollipops. "I have a mission for you. Come here tomorrow noon."

"As you wish, Yumi-sama." Taiji said as the swing stopped.

"Well, then, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and left.

_The next day…_

Sunset was nearly coming. Yet, the people inside the building still seemed really busy and in a hurry. In a corner near the comfort rooms, there was a little boy. His hair was raven and his eyes were lavender, approximately four to five years old. He seemed lost and afraid. The security guard brought him to the Paging Center and there he saw two, scary dogs twice as big as he is. He saw the dogs' big, round eyes stare at him.

The woman at the Paging Center nearly jumped off her chair when the dogs started to bark angrily at the little boy sitting beside her. The dogs appear to be really angry and almost seemed like they wanted to attack the boy. The poor, innocent, little guy started sobbing and then, he cried out loud.

"He must be frightened." A guy in a business suit said.

"Akutagawa Tsukasa-sama!" the woman in the Paging Center gasped.

"Good afternoon, sir." The security guard said.

"Good afternoon to you, too." The man smiled and said, "What's the matter with this boy?" the boy stopped crying as the man patted his head.

"He's lost, sir." The security guard said.

"Have you announced it already?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, if anybody looks for him. Tell them he's in my office." The man said and turned to the boy, "Let's go."

The little boy held his hand tightly. He seemed safe with this man. *******************************************************************

The next morning, police cars surrounded the building. The people from the press were everywhere. An ambulance was there, too. It seems someone was killed inside the building. The Akutagawa Inc. Main Building was in chaos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is my Vampire Knight Afterstory. My story is based on Kaname x Yuuki but I have my own main characters. This story starts 20 years later after Yuuki left with Kaname. All is settled now and the main character is Kuran Chiyumi (Kaname & Yuuki's daughter). Here you'll see how she live her life as a vampire. And I added some twist, too. :)**

**Hope you like it**

**Please review! Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Hunters' Association's Main Office was moved a little far away from the city. Association President Kiryuu Zero was sitting in front his desk, waiting for their guests. However, as their 'guests' walk across the hallway, none of the hunters did intend to give them a warm welcome and instead, dagger-like eyes glared at each of them.

_Those creatures dare to barge in our lair? _ One hunter thought.

It was almost twenty years ago when the whole Vampire Council disappeared and Kuran Kaname, the strongest among purebloods, took over. And it was also twenty years ago when Zero vowed to kill all the purebloods existing – including Yuuki. But, he couldn't possibly kill her, could he? Yuuki was the only one he wanted to protect; the only one he cared about. And yet she was also the pureblood who drove him to the point of no-return; the pureblood he thought to be arrogant.

_Or did he just force it to himself that she became arrogant?_

Regardless of his thoughts, Zero and the other hunters welcomed their guest as they should – even if it was their own enemies. He offered Kaname and the nobles a sit. And when everybody was settled, they started their discussion.

"This discussion involves your race, so you might want to pay attention to this: Akutagawa Tsukasa, the CEO of Akutagawa Inc., was murdered two days ago." Zero started.

"Is it not wrong to label it a murder where in fact the doctors have said themselves it was a heart attack?" Kaname said.

"But, our own doctors and investigators have analyzed every single thing inside the crime scene and they found out that Akutagawa Tsukasa was poisoned." Cross Kaien said.

"The poison used was BL-XXXV 063. The blood tablets _you_ vampires use." Zero said.

Kaname crossed his hands and said, "The medicine labeled as BL-XXXV 063 is beneficial to both vampire and human. I guarantee you, that medicine is not poisonous to anyone."

"It is not poisonous _if_ the blood used in manufacturing the blood tablet is a human donor's. Or even if it was a noble vampire's." the white-haired-buff guy said.

"What exactly are you implying, Hunters' Association?" Kaname grinned.

"The blood used to make that blood tablet was a pureblood's blood! And the blood was disguised so that the donor wouldn't be recognized. According to our sources, _your_ son, Kuran Rinkei, has been improvising a blood tablet exactly like the one who killed Akutagawa Tsukasa." Zero said.

"Kuran Rinkei-sama hasn't settled his computations yet. And anyone could be a suspect, not only the Kurans." Aidou Hanabusa said. "_And_ the Akutagawas illegally exterminate vampires on their own. They kill any vampire they see. That could be a perfect reason to kill them. The Hunters' Association should have knowledge about that." He continued.

"Yes, we are very well aware of their actions. Yet, we are still lacking some information for us to be able to issue a warrant of arrest." Zero said.

"I understand," Kaname said.

"Kaname-sama, may I reveal things about the information _he_ gathered to them?" Aidou whispered to Kaname. And Kaname nodded.

"I do not intend to be rude at all, but, the information your best investigators tried to acquire for the past five years has already been gathered by a 13-year-old boy within two days." Aidou said.

"Very well, we are happy to accept those information if you will," The white-haired-buff guy said.

"Unfortunately, this 13-year-old boy doesn't work for us. That is why we cannot hand those files to you." Kaname said.

"You need not the use of euphemism for us to understand that. Please do not concern yourselves to the association matters." Kaien said.

Kaname stood up and as well as the other nobles, "The Akutagawas' next heir is already on the move. That is all what we can say for now. We will find the culprit and bring him to justice." He said.

Kuran Kaname and the others left the room. The other hunters left, as well. Only Cross Kaien and Kiryuu Zero were left. They knew very well that something startled Zero a little while ago. Kaien walked towards the door, "You cannot hide that urge forever, Association's President. We both know Yuuki's scent was all over the place when _he_ entered." he said

Zero pounded on his table and said, "Damn it! Don't say her name in front of me."

Cross Kaien left.

_Thump._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! This is my Vampire Knight Afterstory. My story is based on Kaname x Yuuki but I have my own main characters. This story starts 20 years later after Yuuki left with Kaname. All is settled now and the main character is Kuran Chiyumi (Kaname & Yuuki's daughter). Here you'll see how she live her life as a vampire. And I added some twist, too. :)**

**Hope you like it**

**Please review! Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It was a bright sunny day. Everything was perfect and even Yano was in a good mood as he walked to the Chairman's mansion. Today he has a date with Yumi, his fiancée. Though she has no knowledge of it, but he was ready to tell her that today. In fact, they are going to the Shoutou Mansion now.

Yano finally reached the place. But even before he attempts to ring the doorbell, Yari already answered the door. "Hi, Yano-nii-san!" she said with a smile. She looked _Alice in Wonderland_ with her dress. Her hair wasn't curled and it was as if she just woke up. But, Yano didn't mind that. He was there for Yumi, after ash blonde-haired girl didn't go out and remained inside for the sunlight was too bright for her.

"Hi," he said with his normal tone

"Come on inside,"

Yano sat on their sofa. "Yari, your twin agreed to have a date with me." He said formally

"Oh!" and she giggled, "Okay, I'll go call her," she stood up and went to their room.

Yano nodded and smiled at her.

Yari hummed as she leaped to the hallway. "Yumi-nee-chan!" she said in a much-higher-tone of her voice, "Yano-nii-san is here. He says you two have a date." She said giggling like crazy.

Yumi opened the door and sighed. To Yari's surprise, her twin was already prepared wearing a light brown mini-dress made of Dacron, paired with white ankle boots and a small, single string, black sling bag.

"He _did_ come, didn't he?" Yumi muttered.

"Yep!" Yari said with a big smile.

"Please don't smile like that. It's not like I approved to this at all. This is just a small price to pay for them to leave me alone." She said and walked away. Yano was already standing at the door when she reached the receiving room. He was wearing a black v-neck hoodie and a white t-shirt inside. Below were dark blue jeans and a pair of black loafers.

"Hi," Yano said.

"Hello. Where do you plan to take me?" Yumi said flatly.

"Shoutou Mansion."

Yumi stepped out of the house without a word and walked by herself. Accidentally, she stepped on a plastic bag and slipped.

"Yumi!" Yano said as he catched her. Everything went slow-mo when they faced each other. Yumi felt a warm feeling on her cheeks. And, indeed, she _was_ blushing.

"Are you okay?" Yano asked.

"I-I'm fine," she said as she felt everything went back to normal.

"Let's go."

"Okay."

They rode the special-underground-train-thing from the Moon Dormitory's basement. Both of them we're silent and somehow, they didn't feel awkward at all. Yumi was enjoying looking into space and Yano liked her being like that. It was an advantage, too. If they start not being awkward with each other, she wouldn't be shocked if he told her the truth.

Later on, a butler with a tray knocked. He brought two cups of tea and two small plates of strawberry cake. Yano didn't bother eating what the butler brought but when Yumi started drinking her tea, he also ate the strawberry cake in front of him.

Yumi was really delighted with her tea. She liked how it was brewed. The aroma of the tea was perfect and it was very flavorful, too. She didn't add any blood tablets this time.

Yano, on the other side, was enjoying his cake, as well. He didn't even notice the icing that smudged on the side of his lips. Seeing Yano's childish side, Yumi nearly laughed but, luckily, she managed to control it.

She sat beside Yano and pulled her hanky out of her small bag. Yano was surprised seeing her act like that. And even before Yano could say anything, she wiped the icing off his face and returned to her seat.

"T-Thanks," Yano said and smiled.

Yumi just smiled in return and continued drinking her tea. She even poured on a second cup and started eating her own cake.

"You know, if you're always like that, I might really fall for you." Yano said, he was teasing, of course. But Yumi didn't seem to get that. "Saying things like that, _so_ not cute." She said.

Yano ignored her but felt a little awkward. There was a minute of silence. And then, Yumi spoke up, "Earlier, you helped me, thanks."

_She's really different today._ He thought and smiled at her.

She doesn't seem to mind at all. The awkwardness between them was being melted away and before they knew it, they have already arrived at the Shoutou Mansion.

The train stopped underneath the actual mansion but Yumi have already sensed the presence of fifteen servants and three more purebloods. She knew Yano's father was there. He must be the most powerful presence she felt upon arriving underground.

"Y-Yano? What exactly are we going to do here again?" Yumi said while being careful not to step on the spiders crawling everywhere. There was one thing she's afraid of besides her parents – and that was bugs.

"You'll see." He said with a hidden-agenda kind of look.

"How old is this place anyway?" she was starting to freak out 'cause the stairs seem endless and there are more and more of the spiders and other bugs crawling out of nowhere.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "The Shoutou Family lived here even before my grandfather was born and that was 200 years ago."

"You could do a little cleaning here, you know." Her sarcastic self came up again.

Yano stopped climbing the stairs and caused Yumi to bump him, "If it's the spiders and bugs that are bothering you, don't worry, we're nearly there." He said as he took Yumi's hand and gave her his usual gentle smile.

His smile seemed so mesmerizing that she also smiled at him, "I thought the surface would never come," she exclaimed as they finally reached the "end" of the stairs. But, after she looked around, the "surface" she was expecting wasn't actually there. Instead, a newly-built-looking maze showed up in front of them. "What did you actually mean by 'nearly there', huh, Yano?" she said while giving him a frown.

"Well, you see…" Yano starts to scratch his head and smiles stupidly, "My Dad and Mom were really cautious these days. They suddenly became paranoids and built this maze here."

"So you mean we have to solve this maze first? You've got to be kidding me!" Yumi pouted. She hates doing things the hard way. She might come up with very strategic plans but those were all in the simplest forms possible.

Yano was tired, too, but he didn't let it show, "Don't worry, I've known this maze like the back of my hand." He even managed to fake a smile.

Minutes have passed but they weren't still out of the maze. It was like they were going in circles and it was, indeed, exhausting.

"Are we there yet?" Yumi panted.

"Almost there!" Yano said with his non-dying passion and charisma.

_I am soooo gonna tell Okaa-sama all about this!_ She thought.

Yumi was physically healthy and there was nothing wrong with her respiratory system, too. But she felt like her strength was being drained. "Yano, is this place, by any chance, covered with metal from the hunters' weapons?" she said

"Well, now that you've mentioned it. Dad was talking with my brother about jinxing a metal the last time I was here. But, I don't really know what it is." He said as he made a fish-like expression.

"I-I see," she said after feeling really wobbly. She saw Yano mouthed something but didn't manage to hear it. Her face was paler than usual and she somehow felt weak. Then, suddenly, she hit the ground.

"Yumi! Yumi!" Yano rushed to her and he saw she was pale. _She must've fainted. But why?_ He thought.

He carried Yumi in a piggyback ride. Her flawless pale skin brushed on his cheeks as they finally got out of the maze. She was cold as ice but, he guessed that's just because of her nature – a vampire without warmth – for he was also the same. When he opened the rusty, metal door, he saw his father and mother together with their fifteen servants at the opening of their garden. They were all smiling at them with a warm welcome.

"I see you have finally got out of the new maze we built, son." Mr. Shoutou said proudly. He was a man with blonde brushed hair and a French-type mustache. He wore a black vest and white sweater inside.

Mrs. Shoutou, on the other hand, was a gorgeous, straight-haired brunette. She was wearing a typical black-and-red Lolita dress. "You really did a good job designing our security system, darling!"

"SECURITY SYSTEM? More like a death trap," Yano murmured while walking his way through the garden. He was exhausted and all his parents did was welcome him and be lovey-dovey again.

He brought Yumi to his room since the guest room still wasn't prepared. He was planning to surprise his parents. But, it turned out the other way around. Then, without any thoughts, he found himself caressing Yumi's long hair while admiring her beautiful face. He was continuously caressing her hair when his mother knocked. That broke his daydreaming.

"C-Come in," he said while fixing his own hair.

Mrs. Shoutou was carrying a tray of black Japanese tea and butternut cookies. "Is she still asleep, dear?" she cooed.

Yano nodded, "You shouldn't have made that maze, mom."

"Well, you see, dear," she placed the tray on the table and sat beside her son, "The Akutagawas are on the move now. Their next heir is even this girl's classmate. So, we just want to be careful of them."

"That maze almost killed us! It's not being careful, mom. It might kill somebody accidentally," he said.

"That was only meant for the Akutagawas, you know. You two were affected because this girl is very close to him lately and you were with her just now."

"I see," he finally understood, "Mom, just leave her to me, okay? I'll take care of her for now." He smiled.

Yumi twitched a little and suddenly woke up. She opened her eyes and remembered where she was. Mrs. Shoutou was already gone when she stood up.

"W-What happened?" she said.

Yano felt relief when she finally woke up, "You collapsed when we were about to go out of the maze."

"Oh…sorry," she looked down, feeling embarrassed.

Yano held her chin up, "It's okay. You don't have to worry about that," he paused a bit, "_Though,_ you _were_ really heavy." he chuckled.

Yumi blushed, "I most certainly am not!"

"I know. I was kidding," He murmured.

Silence came between them. This time, it _was_ awkward. "I-I need to use the bathroom." Yumi said, starting to get off the bed. But, she suddenly felt faint. Her knees were wobbly again, and then… she fell on Yano's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Yumi was still clinging to him, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She felt warmth from Yano's arms – the arms she haven't held for so long.

"Can you –" he paused as Yumi embraced him, "Y-Yumi?"

Her embrace tightened a little, "Is… Is it okay if I stay like this a little longer?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This is my Vampire Knight Afterstory. My story is based on Kaname x Yuuki but I have my own main characters. This story starts 20 years later after Yuuki left with Kaname. All is settled now and the main character is Kuran Chiyumi (Kaname & Yuuki's daughter). Here you'll see how she live her life as a vampire. And I added some twist, too. :)**

**Hope you like it**

**Please review! Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Its fine," Yano said with a little smirk on his face. Yumi gripped on his shirt that made him embrace her, as well.

"Are you cold?" Yano asked, caressing her buried head on his chest.

Yumi shook her head, "It's because you're warm." She raised her head and looked at him, "Why _are_ you warm?"

Yano smiled, "You're still hugging me."

Yumi immediately took her arms around him and turned her head, afraid Yano might see her blushing.

Yano laughed after seeing her do that. He laughed and laughed, "You know, you never reacted like that when we were young."

"That was a very long time ago!"

Yumi remembered when Daisuke was nearly born. Yuuki had less time taking care of them due to her pregnancy. So, they would come over Yano's house and there they would play with Yano and his older brother. Sometimes, Kamari, Junsuke and Amanda would come over, too. They would play house and Yano and Yumi would always play the part of the parents. She liked playing house back then and even sleeping on Yano's shoulder. It felt like heaven when she sleeps like that because she liked Yano – but that was a long time ago.

She stopped liking him when they entered elementary school in VDSA (Vampire-Developed Special Academy). Seeing other girls with him and pawing on him made her jealous. And it made her promise to herself not to be too close to that guy ever again – until now.

Yano finally stopped laughing but now he's gazing at her with a teasing grin on his face, "And you used to sleep on my shoulder when you guys come over here."

Yumi crossed her arms, "Whatever,"

Yano would like to hug her again but that would be weird for Yumi and he haven't even told her the truth. He walked near the window and opened the curtains. It was already dark, the full moon was shining brightly in the skies and it was really pretty. He remembered Yumi telling him, "I'll tell Otou-sama I want to marry you when we grow up," the last night she slept on his shoulder. That night was also full moon and it was as beautiful as the current night. His silence broke when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

Yumi was combing her hair in front of the full-length mirror while humming a little song when she saw a familiar brunette come in the room.

She made a huge smile and said, "Oba-chan! How has it been?" she hugged Mrs. Shoutou with delight.

"I know, dear. And I see you've grown into a beautiful lady!" she said as she made Yumi turn.

"And you're still gorgeous yourself, Oba-chan." Yumi whispered.

The two ladies giggled and headed out first. "Yano, dear, go and get ready. Dinner is special tonight, so wear something special," Yano heard her mom's voice, "I'll just help Yumi-chan choose her clothes."

"Ah, women and their fashion obsession," Yano sighed.

He went out of the room and headed to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Yumi and Mrs. Shoutou were in the changing room. They were so busy picking clothes to wear. The closet was full of different dresses – from sweet Lolita designs to Maxi styles. Yumi picked a black, knee-level, off-the-shoulder dress decorated with a gigantic red ribbon around the waist. Mrs. Shoutou picked out a white headband to go with her dress. The headband was silk and had a red rose on the side. Yumi took a peek at herself on the full-length mirror beside the closet. Mrs. Shoutou looked at the mirror herself and held Yumi's shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Yumi, dear" Mrs. Shoutou whispered.

Yumi gave a shy smile, "Thanks,"

"Let's get going, then?" the brunette lady held her hand and dragged her along the hallway. But, Mrs. Shoutou stop halfway through, "You go ahead, dear, I forgot something. I'll be back soon. Dinner's at the garden."

"O-Okay," she smiled awkwardly.

When she got to the garden, the alley was lighted by small, fragrant candles. It led her to the dining table. But, to her surprise, only Yano was there. Also, the dinner was set only for two people. He was standing beside the table, looking really handsome.

Yumi admired his suit which made her blush a little. Yano pulled the chair for her and she took the hint.

"So what's this all about?" she said while knifing her food.

Yano looked at her and rolled his eyes, "I have really no idea,"

"Well, I don't want to ruin the moment. So, let's just go with the flow, okay?" she whispered and then, smiled.

Yano smirked a little and continued eating. Then, suddenly, someone started playing the piano inside and Mr. & Mrs. Shoutou came out. They were waltzing on their way to the table.

"Is the engaged couple enjoying their meal? _I _cooked it myself," Mr. Shoutou said while swaying with Mrs. Shoutou around them.

Yumi was shocked and dropped her fork, "E-Engaged couple?" she whispered angrily to Yano.

"Well, hasn't Yano told you already? You two were engaged a long time ago!" Mr. Shoutou chuckled as they kept dancing.

Yumi's faced darkened, "Excuse me," she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Yumi!" Yano held her hand.

Yumi stopped walking, "Let me go,"

"Let me explain first," Yano was determined not to let her go.

Yumi glared at him, "You have nothing to explain, I can comprehend well." She grabbed her hand and turned her back at him.

The metal door to the special-underground-train-thing was just in front of her. She headed there and crushed the door. Her speed helped her to get to the train fast and because she already changed clothes, she wasn't affected by the jinxed metal. The train headed to the Kuran Manor where she'll definitely get some answers.

So many things were spinning in her mind that she didn't even notice they already arrived. Yumi hurriedly barged in Kaname's office where she also saw Yuuki.

"WHY THE HECK AM I ENGAGED WITH YANO SHOUTOU?" she said after slamming the door shut. The paintings on the wall fell down and broke. Even the hanging vase fell down because of how she slammed the door.

Yuuki smiled awkwardly, "Well… You see, you said you wanted to marry him, right?" she said slowly.

"I was six years old, for crying out loud! Did you actually believe I really wanted that?" Yumi exclaimed and the windows cracked.

Yuuki looked at Kaname who has just staring at their daughter and said, "We also have another –"

"I am calling the engagement off!" Yumi said and walked away.

The floor from Kaname to Yumi cracked a bit, "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that Yumi," Kaname said.

Yumi looked back, waiting for her father's reason. He was really looking serious and it gave her chills. She was really afraid of his father when he's mad.

Yuuki held his hand across the table, "Kaname," she said with a calming tone.

Kaname closed his eyes and tried to calm down, "Your mother and I agreed on your engagement because we wanted to strengthen the bonds between purebloods. That is why I cannot allow you to call your engagement with Yano Shoutou off." he explained.

"Kaname-kun," said Yano's voice from behind, "Yumi doesn't have to marry me if she doesn't want to." His voice was melancholic and his eyes were somehow sad.

Yuuki's eyes widened, she also saw Kaname like that before – the night she has awakened.

Yumi was clenching her fist but tried to let it go, "N-No, it's okay. I understand now." She said while her head was down, "Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Shoutou Yano, I am sorry for the misunderstanding."

Yumi ran to the door and rushed outside the mansion. She had no idea how she feels now. She knew she liked Yano before and she was hiding that feeling inside her since forever. Marrying him was indeed what she wanted but she never thought it could be possible – and now she learned they were actually engaged already.

Thoughts filled her head and she had no idea where she was going. She walked streets to streets, jumped from tree to tree and when she finally tired out, she rested on top of a tree. She stayed there for a while and after having her energy boosted up, she jumped down from the tree. But, she accidentally landed on some men from under.

"Ow!" cried one of the men.

Yumi wasn't hurt but she was surprised, "What the –"

"What do you think you're doing landing on us? We aren't mattresses, you know!" said another one.

"Well, I think you're the one at fault. Obviously, I was here first." Yumi said while brushing some imaginary dust off her dress.

The men stood up one by one. They were six all in all and they didn't seem to be happy about Yumi landing on them.

"So, we have Miss Arrogant here!" the other one said and smirked to himself.

The tallest one tried to grab Yumi by the arm, "Who do you think you're talking to, huh, young lady?" he was about six feet tall and was scary – for a normal girl.

"And whose arm do you think you're grabbing?" she replied back after spitting at the man's face.

The man wiped his face and lifted Yumi above the ground, "Why, you little –" he was about to slam her on the ground when he suddenly noticed her crimson eyes glowing. He dropped Yumi out of fright and ran away like a scared puppy.

"What the heck did you do to him, you little brat?" said one of them. He was holding a knife on his right hand and was about to cut Yumi.

"If you don't want to get hurt, then, just leave me alone." Yumi said while feeling her arm the man grabbed.

She was about to go when suddenly, the man holding a knife pulled her hair towards himself, "Oh, you're not getting away with that excuse, missy!"

Yumi never liked her hair being pulled, "You are _so_ on, old man!" She flipped the man who pulled her hair. After that, the two men behind her fell on the ground, unconscious. Yumi turned around and saw Yano smiling at her. She turned around and Judo-punched the other two men in front of her.

Yumi felt guilty turning her back at the guy who helped her but she was afraid to talk to him after what happened. She went on walking and tried hard not to look back. However, she sensed Yano following her. She stopped and waited for him. And to her surprise, Yano hugged her tight.

"Yano," she muttered.

Yano hugged her tighter, "Do you really not hate me that much?" he rested his head on her shoulder.

Yumi held his arms and closed her eyes, "I suppose I should, shouldn't I?"

"I see," Yano let go of her and vanished in the air.

She turned around and found Yano nowhere, "Yano."

When Yumi returned home, it was already morning. She found Yari sleeping on the couch, apparently, waiting for her. Yumi put a blanket on her blonde twin and headed to their room.

Upon seeing their room, she threw her body on her bed out of exhaustion. Then, suddenly, her phone rang.

Yumi picked it up, "Hello,"

"Yumi-chan," said the familiar voice on the other end.

"Seijiro!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Umm… Would you like to go out with me this Sunday? It's already spring break, you know." Seijiro said joyfully.

_Today's Friday. So…_

Yumi thought for a while and immediately changed her expression, "I'd love to!"

"Great! I'll pick you up eight 'o clock. Is that okay?" he said.

"Sure," Yumi even managed to make her voice happier.

Yumi felt Seijiro was somehow happy, as well, on the other end, "Okay, bye!" Seijiro said.

"Bye."

Yumi sighed and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the 7th Chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I had the whole story written in a notebook that I lost a long time ago. Now, I have to remember all the details all over again. I'll really sorry. I'll try to update every now and then. Please R&R! Thanks! ^^**

**~Ikumi-chan**

* * *

><p>Yumi was already in front of the mirror early in the morning. She was combing her long hair with the golden brush Yuuki gave her for her birthday. Actually, Yari had one, too. But, hers was silver.<p>

Yumi looked pretty with her dark blue blouse and her customized diamond pendant – which has a blade inside. She wore short jeans and a pair of flat, baby blue boots with black thigh socks.

And then, the doorbell rang. Yumi grabbed her gothic handbag and dashed to the door. She found Seijiro waiting for her outside looking really hot. Yumi was stunned by how Seijiro looked. His get up totally agreed with Yumi's clothes. They looked like the perfect couple.

"Good morning," Seijiro greeted her joyfully with a smile.

Yumi tried to smile, "G-Good morning,"

She took Seijiro's hand as he offered it to her, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Seijiro thought for a while, "Mind if we have some coffee first at the coffee shop nearby?" he said.

"No problem,"

The coffee shop they entered was beautiful. It had a casual and peaceful look. People seem to have a great time in the coffee shop. Seijiro ordered a cappuccino and Yumi had a vanilla-creamed coffee. They we're enjoying themselves when suddenly, the waitresses gasped in delight.

"Hey, ladies!" said a familiar voice behind Yumi.

Seijiro put down his cup, "Yumi-chan, isn't that the guy –"

"Yes, that's Kaido Kamari. The same annoying one," she placed her cup on the table.

"And who's the other guy?" he pointed.

She sighed and said, "I just met that one the other day, his name is Maille Junsuke,"

_He didn't seem to be surprised that I knew the guy without looking. What a careless assassin._ She thought.

"Can we go now?"

"W-Well, okay. Just wait here for a minute," he stood up and paid at the counter.

Meanwhile, Yumi was gripping on her diamond pendant while waiting for Seijiro. Then, Kamari just appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

"Hey, Yumi-chan!" he said and sat across her.

Yumi pressed the middle of her pendant and a blade slid down, "Leave me alone, Kamari." She said.

"Why are you always like that? You were never like that when we were young," he whined.

"Bringing back what was very far behind and hoping for things to be the same once again, even for our kind, you look really weak." She scoffed and then stood up.

She was about to go but Kamari grabbed her hand fast, "What happened between you and Yano?" his face became suddenly serious.

"That is none of your business, Kaido." She said and walked away. Seijiro was already waiting for her outside.

_I wonder what happened between them. Must be serious 'cause she even called me "Kaido"._

Junsuke came sipping a cup of coffee, "What did I miss?"

* * *

><p>Yumi and Seijiro walked through the city. Yumi was in a bad mood for a while but her character suddenly changed when they happen to pass by a magic show on the street which was really new to her. She never saw a magic trick before in her whole life.<p>

Amazed, Yumi asked, "What's he doing?"

"He's going to make the handkerchief disappear." Seijiro explained. Somehow, he was getting used to her being new to some things.

"But, he has a fake thumb hidden in his left hand. Is that part of the trick, too?" she pointed out quite loudly and apparently, most of the audiences heard her. Making them leave the magic show all at once.

The magician glared at them. He lost his audience right away.

"What? Why are they leaving?" Yumi asked innocently, "Is the show over already?"

Seijiro started to scratch his head stupidly, "Well..." and he led Yumi away from the show, "L-Let's just go somewhere else."

Excited, Yumi asked, "Where are we going next?"

"Hmm… What about the amusement park?" he suggested.

Yumi's eyes widened, "Amusement park? That sounds nice. What's that?"

Seijiro tucked his hands in his pocket, "There are different kinds of rides in an amusement park. Obviously, it's mainly for amusing the costumers."

"Ooohhh… " linked her arm to Seijiro's, "Let's hurry up! I want to see it!"

Seijiro was surprised that Yumi linked her arm to his but he eventually went with the flow.

* * *

><p>Kamari and Junsuke left for the Moon Dormitory as soon as they've finished having coffee. Girls around them were staring and giggling as they passed Kamari and Junsuke. Kamari, himself, was enjoying the attention too much that he even waved at the girls they passed by. While Junsuke wore his shades to escape the embarrassment his friend was doing.<p>

As they reached the dorm, the first thing Kamari did was to report first to Yano what they saw.

"Yano, your fiancée's being snatched from you. She's with Misato as we speak." Kamari said as he shut the door close.

Yano was sitting in front of his window, feeling the sunlight, "Very well, please call Ana on your way out." He paused for a while, "Thank you, Kamari."

He smirked and then turned to the door, "No problem," he said.

After he closed the door, he noticed Ana already waiting outside, "He's asking for you," he told her.

"I know," she said and entered the room.

Kamari sighed, "What's with the attitude?"

* * *

><p>Ana kneeled instantly after entering the room, "What may I do for you, Yano-sama?"<p>

"Yumi is with Misato again. Please watch her from a distance," Yano said.

"As you wish, my lord." That was all and she disappeared from his sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**8th Chapter is kind of a date-cheesy-thing. Even so, please R&R. Arigatou gozaimazu ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Hey, hey, Seijiro! What should we ride first?" Yumi excitedly asked the blonde guy beside her.

"Well, what do you want to ride?"

Yumi thought for a while and then pointed at a ship-like ride, "What about that?"

He chuckled a bit, "Anchor's Away, not bad."

She really felt excited, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Yumi dragged him almost everywhere. After they rode the Anchor's Away, she immediately ran towards the rollercoaster. They had fun riding it but Yumi suddenly felt someone's presence – the presence of a noble. It was very far from them that she cannot tell who it was but she was sure it's a girl from the Night Class.

She cautiously looked around, being careful not to let the noble notice. Then, she said, "Seijiro, let's buy ice cream."

"Ice cream? O-Okay," he said, feeling kind of awkward.

After eating ice cream, they went inside a ramen house. There, she ate almost 3 bowls of _tonkotsu _ramen. She was trying to get closer to the presence but it keeps on going backward. Then, she tried to pursue it more until they found themselves in front of the horror train and entered it.

"What kind of ride is this?" she asked as the ride started to move.

Seijiro smirked to himself and absent-mindedly put his arm around her, "You'll see,"

And the ride started to move faster. Faster. Faster. Then, it suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why'd it stopped?" she asked.

Seijiro remained quiet – waiting for something. And the ride started to move again but it was slow. Then the lights went out, there were eerie screams and cries from behind them and the air seemed much colder than before. And before they knew it, a scary, bloody vampire appeared right in front of them.

"You're gross!" she exclaimed and then, leaned towards the fake vampire, "and you're an insult, using fake fangs to work in a place like this."

The fake vampire got startled and felt weird after hearing her words. He walked away slowly and then the ride continued.

After they got off the ride, she decided to ride the Ferris wheel. The line was longer than the other rides (as expected) but it didn't stop Yumi. Yet her eagerness changed when she smelled blood in the air. Her crimson eyes started glowing. It was just that moment she realized that she hasn't drank blood for a few days. She was really thirsty and her throat felt hot and dry. Her thirst started to overcome her, she was weakening.

Seijiro noticed her, "Are you alright, Yumi-chan?"

"I-Is it o-okay if we skip this one a-and just rest for a w-while? I t-think I ate too much," She stuttered.

"Okay," Seijiro said warily, "Can you walk?"

She nodded, "Yes," and then she started to search her bag for her blood tablets but she can't find them.

_Don't tell me… I LEFT THEM?_ Her thoughts cried.

They sat down on a bench near the ice cream stand. Seijiro took off his jacket and gave it to her. She didn't mind him doing that, but his pale neck was completely exposed. Her thirst got even worse.

_Thump. Thump._

She tried to relax her mind by closing her eyes and leaning on the bench. While Seijiro started talking about things about his family.

"You know," he paused for a while, thinking if he should tell her.

Yumi felt he was feeling doubt, "Go on, I'm listening."

"Well, I have this sister. We always fight over little things. She never liked me as a brother, not even as a friend. I really didn't want to fight with her but she always starts a fight. Then, one day I gave up. I said to myself 'I'm done with her,' and I never talked to her ever again. But when I saw you and your twin, I envied you. The two of you seemed really close that it looked like you never fight." He said with a quite regretful tone.

She opened her eyes because her thirst finally disappeared. Then, she looked at Seijiro, "Then, why don't you just tell her you don't want to fight anymore?"

Sorrow filled his eyes, "I can't. My mom took my sister with her when she went abroad. They went away right after my parents got divorced two years ago."

Yumi's eyes widened. She kind of felt guilty hearing his words, "So, w-who's taking care –" But, she suddenly stopped when she felt a presence of a noble coming near them. Now, she was certain who was following them. It was without a doubt, the fastest Night Class student – Ana Kubotoya.

She sat up straight and hugged Seijiro tight. Yumi surprised him, yet he remained still, "Y-Yumi-chan?"

She hugged him even tighter, "We're being watched. Just follow my lead."

He nodded and Yumi let go of him. She pointed the gates of the amusement park and held his hand tight, "Ready for a sprint?"

Then, they dashed towards the exit.

* * *

><p>The park was really packed and it was really difficult to watch someone from afar – even for a vampire, which is why Ana lost sight of Seijiro and Yumi. Then, she just decided to go back to Cross Academy.<p>

After a few minutes, she entered Yano's room where she found him sipping a glass of dissolved blood tablets beside the bedside table.

"I am very sorry, my lord. I have lost sight of Yumi-sama and Misato. I am willing to accept any punishment." Ana said while kneeling.

Yano put his glass aside and turned to her, "It is that so? Very well, you may go now."

"I am truly sorry, Yano-sama. This will never happen again, I promise." She said after standing up.

Yano just nodded at her and turned his back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yumi and Seijiro went inside an old chapel accidentally. She enjoyed running so much that she didn't notice where they went. All they knew was that they were so close from each other. Their faces were so close, too, that the both of them blushed.<p>

"It's g-gone," she suddenly said.

Seijiro didn't say anything but he started to move out. But before he went out, he took another glance at Yumi. And something he saw made him smirk at himself.

Yumi, on the other hand, felt warm all of a sudden. She smelled blood again. And it wasn't very far from them, so, she tried to control herself. She cannot let the enemy see her weakness.

Seijiro stopped walking and turned to her. He saw her trembling a bit and eventually becoming pale.

"Yumi-chan?" he called, while walking back to her, "What's wrong?"

Yumi found a little sarcasm in his tone but she ignored him. It was her thirst she should be worried about.

_Blood. Need blood. I need…_ Her thoughts started fighting inside her mind.

"Yumi-chan?" Seijiro called her again. Then, he put his hand on her shoulder which made her wake up from her trance.

Yumi stared at him and said, "O-Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Let's go," he smiled at her and held her hand unconsciously.

She felt Seijiro's warm hand grab her left hand, "I think w-we should go home now,"

"Yeah,"

* * *

><p>When Yumi got home, she immediately looked for her blood tablets in their bedside table. And there it was, inside the third drawer with her silver pen.<p>

Then, Yari came in looking so worried, "Yumi-nee-chan, are you alright?"

Yumi quickly pushed three tablets down her throat, "Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Is there something wrong?" Yari sat beside her twin.

Yumi shook her head, "There's a Level E near the old chapel behind the academy. Can you go there for me? I can still smell the blood,"

Yari stood up and went near her wardrobe, "Sure,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem. And besides, I have to go buy something, too." She said while picking out a dress to wear.

Yumi saw her having a little trouble what to wear, "That blue one looks nice," she pointed out.

"This one?" Yari pulled the dress out. It was a knee-level, gothic Lolita dress _again_. The dress was blue, with black ruffles below and a big kimono ribbon behind.

Yumi nodded and then, threw herself back to bed while Yari went behind their changing corner. After she finished changing, Yumi was already fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Nee-chan," she said and kissed her twin's forehead.

She eventually went out after wearing a snow-white spring coat. Yari always went out at night just to buy her cooking ingredients, so she definitely felt she can manage – well, she _is_ a night walker.

* * *

><p>After buying her ingredients for dinner, she soon realized that she forgot to check the old chapel. Yari knew it was really nothing for the both of them but she felt guilty not fulfilling her promise to Yumi. So, she walked towards the chapel.<p>

The scent was gone now, but she could feel a Level E vampire nearby. It was proven when she heard a little girl scream and smelled blood from somewhere. She immediately rushed to the scent and found herself in a dead end beside the old chapel. And a little further in the dead end, a little girl was crying hysterically in one corner while watching the 'creature' devour what seems like her elder sister. The little girl was holding on the left side of her neck which looked like it was bitten.

Yari stood still while waiting for the Level E to notice her presence and within less than a minute, it dropped the lifeless body of the girl.

"It's about time you noticed me," Yari said with sarcasm.

It turned to her and was frightened to death when it saw her, "Kuuurraaan-ssssaaamaa," it said with its freaky voice.

She sighed, "Otou-sama was right. You guys bring disgrace to all vampires."

Yari was about to finish the vampire off when she heard gunshot from above them. Then, the Level E turned to dust.

_Hunters._ She thought.

The little girl came running to her, "Please, help me! Don't let it get me!"

Her fingertips ran across the girl's long, pale-ginger hair and cooed, "Ssshhh… You're safe now,"

Then, she turned to the man standing on the building on top of them, "I didn't really think I'd need help from somebody from the Association, but, thank you, though." She said sweetly and then turned to the girl. The little girl was holding on to Yari's coat.

_Poor thing. _She thought and then she pulled out her hanky and wrapped it around the girl's neck, "Come on, I'll have you treated back at the mansion,"

The little girl said nothing but she still held on her coat which translated into her approval.

A silver-haired man jumped down from the building, pointing his gun at the innocent-looking vampire, "Stop right there, pureblood."

Yari turned and looked straight at the man's lavender eyes, "What is it?" she asked.

He felt numb. The girl in front of him looked exactly like _her_ but with different hair color. _Her_ memories kept on haunting him. His eyes widened as he remembered _her_ again. It was frustrating.

_Damn it!_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm currently watching La Corda D'oro Primo Passo. It's really addicting and makes want to play my violin better. BTW, is Ouran High School Host Club's 2nd Season there yet? Just wondering. Please R&R. Arigatou ^^**

**~Ikumi-chan**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The man stood still as Yari stared back at him, "You…" he muttered, examining every inch of her face, "You're _her _daughter, aren't you?"

She grinned at him, "Who's '_her_'?"

His silver hair flew as he walked towards her. But, he stopped halfway through, feeling silly about him thinking of _her_ again.

His expression immediately changed, "It is the Association's responsibility to handle people attacked by Level E's so hand her over," realizing that the eyes which stared back at him wasn't _hers_, anyway.

_Stop thinking about her! Damn it!_ He cursed inside his mind.

"President Kiryuu Zero," she paused to sigh, "I don't really care. I found this girl first. Therefore, she's _my_ responsibility. That's how I work things,"

Zero grabbed the little girl's hand, trying not to catch Yari's eyes, "I am authorized to shoot you if you continue to disobey the Association's orders. So, _please_ let me take care of her,"

Despite of her annoyance with him, she still managed to maintain her sweet and angelic voice, "You know, I have the same blood that sustained your life 20 years ago. So, as a vampire yourself, you should be grateful," she said angelically. Almost like she was sent from heaven to remind Zero those 'precious' times he was with Yuuki.

Yet, it he felt entirely the opposite. Instead of Zero being glad remembering those times, he was startled to remember it. In fact, he left without a word.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yari and the little girl continued walking. She still seemed to be afraid and cold. Seeing this and being the angel she was, Yari gave her coat to the little girl. But, it was too big for her that it swept on the floor. So, Yari just carried her and went on walking.<p>

"What's your name?" she asked the girl.

"I-I'm," the girl hesitated at first but decided to tell her anyway, "Nanami,"

Yari smiled at her, "My name is Yari, but you can call me Yari-nee-chan if you want,"

The little girl just nodded and tightened her grip on Yari.

"Nana-chan, do you want to live for eternity?" her tone suddenly became serious.

Nanami looked at her, "Eternity?"

"Yeah, forever."

"I can do that?" the girl's eyes sparkled with amusement.

Yari looked at her, "Of course,"

"How?"

"You just have to become a vampire,"

"A vampire?"

Yari nodded, "They are very beautiful people that need blood to survive," she paused for a while, trying to carry the girl properly, "They can also heal very fast and sense anyone coming even from afar,"

The naïve, little girl's eyes had sparkled like a pearl in a clam.

"Do you really want to live that long?" she felt a pang of guilt hit her.

Yari slapped herself mentally. _Why did I ever ask her that? Idiot!_

Nanami thought for a while and then nodded in approval.

"Very well. Let's go first to that bell tower over there, okay?" Yari was really having a hard time carrying the girl and her groceries at the same time. She never grew up carrying heavy things, anyways.

After she put the girl and her groceries down, Yari fixed her dress and turned to the girl, "Now, are you sure you _really_ want to do this? You can't go back to being human once you become a vampire, you know."

Nanami's eyes still sparkled like there's no tomorrow. She was really into it.

Yari sighed.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

><p>As soon as he heard those words from that girl, he felt completely numb and weak. He had nothing to do with that Level E and it wasn't even in <em>The List<em>. It just happened that he was passing by and he felt the presence of a pureblood _and_ a Level E. So, he took a look.

There he saw that girl, with the very same eyes and facial features as _her._ That was _her_ child, no doubt about it. And it, somehow, bothered him – _her_ having a child with _that man_. But, there's no point thinking about it now. Anyways, everything about _her_ always bother him, so, what he felt earlier was practically normal.

And so, he was walking pointlessly as he studied his thoughts through his startled mind. Then, he suddenly smelled blood – a pureblood's blood, that is. He glared back at where he came from. The scent wasn't really far from that place.

_Must be that arrogant pureblood. Wait… What the heck is she up to?_ His thoughts played inside his mind.

* * *

><p>Yari clenched on Nanami's dress. She had been sucking her blood for ten minutes now and it was starting to hurt. Yet, when she was about make her stop, she felt a presence behind her and heard chains clatter.<p>

"You have violated the law, pureblood!" Zero shouted angrily. He really hates it when people get turned into a vampire – just like what happened to him.

The little girl stopped sucking Yari's blood and wiped her mouth, satisfied. Yari on the other hand, wiped her still-bleeding neck. She looked flushed with confidence and stood right in front of the Bloody Rose.

"All's well that ends well, President Kiryuu." She smirked and slightly pushed the gun away from her, "She gave me consent,"

Zero gripped on his gun even tighter, "Normally, I would let anyone slip but, you are different. I see a liar in your eyes and I cannot let that get away. I'm ending this now, pureblood!" he intended to pull the trigger right after his last word but he froze when the little girl shielded Yari.

She was different now and her gaze sent chills to his spine. The pure innocence in her face was still there. But, the real innocence that was in her eyes before, vanished. It transformed into an eerie gaze that made him froze.

"I won't let you hurt Yari-nee-chan!" a little girly voice squealed.

Zero tried not to stutter, "G-Get out of the way, little girl,"

The birds from the bell tower flew away when Nanami shouted, "NEVER!"

"I don't want to kill an innocent girl like you. Get out of the way," he saw burning determination in the girl's eyes. And it was annoying.

"I'll protect Yari-nee-chan no matter what," she never moved an inch from where she was and kept her eyes focused at the tip of the gun.

Yari was enjoying the moment but finally got bored. She turned the girl around and hugged her, "Nana-chan, he won't do anything to us. I promise,"

"B-But he's trying to shoot you," Nanami tried barely to struggle from Yari's hug. But, the more she struggle, the tighter it got.

Yari smiled sweetly, "He won't be able to shoot me because it would create quite a huge chaos between hunters and vampires," she paused for a little while to glance at Zero, "If the Association's President kills the daughter of a very powerful pureblood, I just don't know what would happen next!" she said in an obviously sarcastic tone.

Yari heard him mutter something like, 'I'll let you slip this time,' before he jumped off the tower.

_Sigh_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Some biting-scene later on... R&R ^^ Thanks!**

**~Ikumi-chan**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"What the hell, Yari?" Yumi whispered angrily at her twin. She was surprised to see her twin bring in _another_ servant.

Yari was sweating. It was not a very wise idea to get Yumi mad at her.

"I just told you to check it out. Not to go find yourself another servant!" she said as she pulled Yari's skirt down.

"But the Association's President was there! He was going to take her away," she lifted her head a bit to see how Yumi would react.

But looking into her twin's eyes wasn't very much of a wise idea either. Yumi's eyes were twice as mad as it was before, "You spoke to KIRYUU ZERO?"

Her voice made Yari shiver. She only nodded in return.

"Onii-sama told us not to speak to that man ever! How could you possibly disobey him?"

"I knew it was wrong to do that," she said in a tensed but sweet voice, "b-but he just tried to shoot me. Nothing happened, anywa–"

"HE DID WHAT?"

There were chills sent to her spine as Yumi yelled at her, "I-I'm sorry, Nee-chan," she was stuttering and it made her feel worse, "I won't do it ever again, I promise,"

"Of course you won't," she was less mad now because whenever Yari says she's sorry, she means it, "So what do we do with that newborn?" her immediate change of topic enlightened Yari.

Nanami hid behind Yari as she felt all the attention turn to her, "Well, I was thinking she could stay with us for a while," the girl clung to her as if scared to death as Yumi stared at her.

The brunette vampire nodded, "But in a few days, it would be best if she stayed with the Mizukas,"

"Yes, Nee-chan,"

* * *

><p>Yagari Toga was fixing some files on his desk with his secretary just before a certain hunter with silver hair and lavender eyes barged in, really mad <em>or<em> tensed.

"I need to speak to you," he said almost like a whisper then, he turned to the secretary and eyed her, "Alone," it was a message the secretary understood well. And so, she arranged all the envelopes and left the two men inside.

Zero closed the door shut and made sure it was locked before speaking to his former _sensei_, "I saw a pureblood looking exactly like _her_, at the old chapel behind Cross Academy,"

"By '_her_', you mean the so-called 'Pureblood Princess', Kuran Yuuki?" Yagari's eyes didn't even bother to meet his for he knew how exactly he would react just by merely saying _her_ name.

"The exact same one," he confirmed after sitting down comfortably on the chair across his '_sensei_'.

The eye-patched hunter finally looked up to him, as if in surprise that his voice didn't tremble at all, "You saw a pureblood with the same face, eyes, hair as _her_, so what? Don't tell me you're thinking it _was_ her,"

Zero shook his head, "They didn't have the same hair _or_ eyes. The one I saw had _that man_'s eyes, Deep Crimson," his expression darkened just by merely thinking about _that man_.

"So you're saying you're mad because _she_ had a child with _her_ husband?"

"I am not mad, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" he stood up after seeing Yagari raise one eyebrow, "The reason I'm mad is because that pureblood turned a little girl into her servant,"

His '_sensei_' stood up and got an envelope from his steel cabinet, "I'm guessing this is the pureblood you saw," he drew out a photograph from the envelope. It was a shot taken a year ago, as it said on the date at the corner. In the photo, he saw twins, one smiling brightly and the other with a bored expression on her face. Both were looking like _her_ and having the same crimson eyes as _that man_. One was brunette and the other…was the one he saw this evening.

"It's her, it's this one," Zero said.

Yagari took the photo from him and looked at it, "_This_ is Chiyumi, but often goes by the name Yumi," he said pointing at the brunette girl wearing a day class uniform, "And this one…is Chiyari, Yari is what others call her," the blonde one wore a night class uniform.

_Vampires._ He immediately thought.

"They are the second and third children of the Kurans. The nobles say they are very much like their father in political _and_ logical aspects. They both go to Cross Academy but in different classes. And in case you're wondering why, go check the information yourself," he was going to continue explaining but he saw Zero's eyes fixed at the picture. So, he decided it was better if he found out the other facts himself.

"Here's the envelope containing all sightings and reports connected to those twins. And _if_ you want to investigate more about the Kuran siblings, feel free to come visit me here again sometime," the last part made Zero come back from his trance because of its somewhat-sarcastic tone.

"About the little girl," he started again.

"So? You were there! You should've known what to do," the hunter said calmly.

Zero clenched his fists tight, "The girl gave her consensus,"

"Well, if you must know, there are reports pilling up in your desk. Those might help you," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Well then, '_sensei_',"

And so, Zero disappeared from the sight.

* * *

><p>Yari had just finished cooking dinner when her twin came down. Nanami was sitting comfortably on a stool chair beside the counter while watching her 'master' prepare the table. But as soon as she saw Yumi come down, she stood up stiff as a tree – which made Yumi feel her superiority. Besides, she was, indeed, superior but it was fun for her to pretend not to be.<p>

In fact, she wanted to, she could wipe out all of the nobles in the Night Class with one blow but, she wouldn't do that just yet. She could even take down Shoutou Yano if she desired to. But, considering they were engaged, she wouldn't practically do so either. She was terrifying – and she knew that. But, only the purebloods know her true capabilities. And being guarded by Nobles was a great insult to her nature.

As for Yari, she was very much the same. Nothing can compare to her when it comes to interrogating and torturing. Like the angel she was, she doesn't interrogate physically, but, she plays with her 'victims' mentally. Twisting their poor, clueless minds to get the truth out. And after she's done with them, no one really knows what happens next.

At the early age of twelve the twins worked secretly under their own father. Hunting down Level E's and dealing with other purebloods were their assignments. But for purebloods who live longer than any other vampire, they got bored with their job and resigned two and a half years later. After that, they decided to do things on their own.

Yumi made a little smirk before stepping on the last stair and walked slowly towards the counter, "Don't feel so frightened, Nanami-san," she whispered right through the child's ear which made the helpless girl shiver. And she turned to Yari, "Are you done yet, Yari?"

Her twin turned around with a smile, "Just two more minutes," she said cheerfully.

Yumi smiled gently and sat on the table while waiting. Soon, Yari's Tuna Steak arrived. Then, in the middle of their dinner, a familiar noble entered their front door.

"Kamari," Yumi said loud enough to let the ginger-haired noble hear, "Does it hurt you to knock?"

The noble walked slowly towards them, as if trying to seduce the girls that he knew could never be lured, "No, it doe–" his eyes grew as he felt another servant of Yari's, "Yari-chan, Kaname-sama have told you your limits, haven't he? He said the number of servants in this academy is strictly noted by Nobles from the Kaido and Maille Families," his faced went from jolly to dead serious as he finally saw the 'servant' he felt.

"Kama-chan, she is a very important guest, who is not supposed to be addressed as a 'servant'," Yari said casually.

"Even so, she is a human-turned-vampire. She must not stay here any long–"

"Yes, we know that Kamari. Yari will bring her to the Mizukas tomorrow night," Yumi hates it when they were told what to do. She glared daggers at him, causing him to twitch a little bit, "We don't need anyone telling us what to do,"

"Alright!" Kamari immediately came back to his old-self, the energetic and fun type, "Let's have dinner," he said sitting on a chair beside Yumi.

"Who told you, you were invited?" she glared at him again.

Yari giggled a bit then, said, "It's okay, Nee-chan. I reserved another place for one, anyway,"

The brunette vampire groaned in annoyance, "Alright," she muttered silently but there was somehow, something that made Yari startled at what she said.

"Is it okay with you, Nee-chan?" it was as if she was surprised her sister didn't walkout or something.

Despite of her twin's surprisingly irritating tone, Yumi just nodded a bit, smirked to herself and pulled out a mini-needle-like glass from under the table. She somehow slipped two drops of blue-like liquid in Kamari's drink and hid the needle back under the table.

Kamari, who was busy watching Yari, unconsciously drank a glass of pale crimson sitting in front of him. His eyes widened as he gulped, finally realizing what has been done to him. His body started stiffening, and in less than a minute, he already felt like he was frozen and eventually becoming numb.

"Kama-chan!" the blonde Kuran gasped as she saw the noble fell from his seat, "Nee-chan? What happened?" concern filling her eyes as she spoke.

Yumi shook her head slightly, "I know we can trust him, but this is the safest way to deal with things right now. We already have so much things in hand, including that _bastard_," she was referring to the Association's current President, "And now we had Kamari find out you have crossed your limit," she was speaking nonchalantly, avoiding her twin's gaze.

She knew crossing the limit was not that big of a deal, but, when the Association starts digging up the information on how Yari found the girl, the fact that she was on a date with an Akutagawa will be practically visible. Crossing the servant limit was just an excuse. It was just to save her future plans if not herself.

Yari gave a questioning look on her face, "You know that even if you erase his memory, still, it wouldn't last long, Nee-chan,"

"Yes, I do. But, for the mean time, we need as much time as we can get. Before they find out what everything," the brunette said.

Her twin, on the other hand, nodded twice and fixed her gaze on the still-awake-but-frozen Kamari lying on the ground, "We need to get him up stairs, right?"

So much for the serious atmosphere. Yumi just sighed to her sister's naivety, "Yes," she murmured.

* * *

><p>As soon as he entered his office, Zero immediately scanned the reports on the Kuran Twins. He put down all the piled up folders and envelopes on the floor and placed the envelope Yagari gave him on his table. He was clearly interested on the twins – or perhaps only on the blonde one.<p>

He found a report saying there was a family of three who willingly allowed themselves to be turned into Chiyumi's 'servants'. There was also a report saying the twins are really close to Shirabuki Sara.

_Another pureblood. And if I recall perfectly, 20 years ago, she also turned quite a number of humans into her servants._

He sighed at the thought. _These girls are definitely up to something._

* * *

><p>Kamari woke up with a head ache. Squinting as he tried to recall where he was. He looked around and saw a blonde girl staring worriedly at him.<p>

He stood up as soon as he realized who the girl was, "Y-Yari-chan? W-What happened?"

"Are you okay?" Yari said slightly frowning. She put her hand on his forehead and then, laughed at herself, "What am I doing? Hahahaha! You're a vampire, for heaven's sake! You wouldn't have fever," she cracked up as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Yumi, who was leaning against the door jamb, instantly gave him a spine-chilling glare, "You're undernourished," she muttered nonchalantly and walked out of the room.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot," Yari gasped and then bit her wrist, "Here," she said as she offered him her blood.

Kamari, clearly surprised, said, "Oh, no, I couldn't Yari-chan. I'll just take blood tablets,"

But, the blonde vampire insisted, handing him her wrist with a joyful smile on her face. As soon as he smelled her blood his sea-green eyes changed to a glowing deep crimson and before he knew it, he have already gave in to the urge to drink her blood.

_Gulp_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the very late update =_= I got grounded from using the internet and my cellphone... Forgiveness desperately needed... Anyway, please R&R. Gomenasai =3**

**~ Ikumi-chan**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The nobles froze for a while as they felt another pureblood entering the school grounds. And, so, Amanda rushed to Yano's room like her _onii-sama _has told her, "Yano-sama…" she muttered as she closed the door and bowed.

"He's not here for us, Amanda. Please do not worry yourselves," the blonde-haired pureblood said after settling down his glass.

Her flaming red hair flew as she stood up and went on her way.

* * *

><p>An ash brown-haired pureblood took a deep breath and walked in the school gates gracefully. His steps were powerful as his father's but his expression was more like his mother. He decided it was better for him if he would meet the dorm leader first before seeing the twins. And so, he walked towards the moon dormitory.<p>

Cross Academy will be the new school he will be transferring to. It will be a lot more different than his old school, Seiso Academy (**do not own**), considering the facts that it didn't have a basketball team _or_ concurs. But, he might as well transfer in this academy to keep an eye on his siblings.

As he entered the double oak door, he found himself standing in front of several vampires kneeling or bowing to express their respect. He often found these kinds of scene amusing _and_ awkward, "Please rise," he said.

"Kuran Rinkei-sama, thank you for going into such trouble just to visit us here.

We are indeed honored," a golden-haired noble bowed to him.

Rinkei's eyes widened, twitching a bit, "Hanabusa-san?"

The noble raised his head and smiled at him, "Forgive me, my lord, am I Aidou Koori, Aidou Hanabusa's son,"

"It's alright," he gave him a small smile, "I wish to talk to Dorm Leader Shoutou. I wonder if I could visit him now,"

Koori stood up and said, "You most certainly could, my lord,"

Rinkei smiled faintly and quite awkwardly to him, "Then, perhaps you could escort me to him. Well, if that I alright with you, I suppose,"

The noble frowned a bit out of embarrassment, "I will lead you to him, my lord," his eyes on the floor and head tilted downwards.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for escorting me, err…Aidou-senpai," Rinkei thanked the bowing golden-haired noble.<p>

Koori lifted his head, expression quite confused, "I am your kohai, Rinkei-sama," (***kohai=lowerclass/counterpart of senpai**)

"I see, then, thank you, Aidou-kun," he said giving him a warm smile.

The noble bowed once again and left for the halls.

The ash brown-haired pureblood knocked on the door, "Come in, Rin," a familiar, almost nostalgic voice said. He opened the door and found a blonde pureblood gazing at the window, "Yano," he murmured.

"So, you plan on transferring here. Is that only what you came here for, Rin?" he said as he faced him and stirred the pale crimson liquid in his glass.

Rin smiled bitterly, "Actually, no. I'm here to ask you how the twins are doing,"

"Yari-chan is doing fine, but I don't know how Yumi is doing, considering she's in the Day Class," he grinned, "You're not going to ask for Daisuke?"

The younger pureblood chuckled a bit, "There's nothing to worry about that kid, anyway. And besides, I'll check on him later," he walked towards the window, "Mind if I open the windows?"

Yano looked at him then, looked at the windows and then, back at him, "Do as you wish,"

As Rin opened the window, the strong, cool wind kissed his skin along with a familiar scent of blood, "It's hers, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," the other pureblood shrugged.

He left the windows open and headed to the door, "I'll be going now, Yano," he went outside and muttered, "It was nice seeing you again," before he completely closed the door.

* * *

><p>Kamari gripped on Yari's blonde hair as he held her neck close to his fangs. Her blood was mixing with his and soon enough he had let his bloodlust take over.<p>

The blonde Kuran broke the silence as she spoke, groaning, "I didn't know you liked pureblood blood that much, Kama-chan,"

He got his fangs out of her neck and quickly murmured something then, looked away, "I'm sorry, Yari-chan. Please have a wonderful evening,"

_It was already wonderful. Yet you…_

* * *

><p>"Onii-sama, I suppose Yari onee-sama and Yumi onee-sama are doing things they shouldn't do," a little boy told Rin. He had reddish-brown hair and amber eyes. Both boys looked quite notably similar.<p>

"That's why I'm transferring here, Daisuke," he gave him his usual smile.

Daisuke put his book down and frowned a little, "Did Otou-sama asked you to do that?"

"My goodness, gracious! O course, not! This is my own decision," he gasped.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure my information is correct. As for now," he leaned his head against the wall and looked past his brother, "Is there anything you want, Xiaozi-senpai?"

Rin smiled as he felt the presence of a female noble. He walked towards her and bowed afterwards, "I am Kuran Rinkei, the first child of Kuran Kaname and Yuuki. It is a pleasure to meet you, milady," he took her hand and kissed it.

The girl's China blue eyes widened and she blushed quite hard, "I-I…My name is Jien Xiaozi. It is an honor, my lord." Her platinum blonde hair flew as she bowed to Rin.

"Jien," he murmured, reviewing his thoughts, and placing one finger on his chin, "I suppose you are one of the representatives from the Chinese Vampire Council, are you not?"

"Indeed, I am one," she smiled as she confirmed him.

"Very well," Rin said as he reached for her hand again, "It will be my heart's desire to spend more time with you, but, alas, I must go now," he kissed the back of her hand and smiled at her again, "I hope to see you around most of the times, milady," he said before turning his back and walking down the hall.

Daisuke, who was obviously not interested, cleared his throat as he saw the blonde noble still standing astonished at his brother's non-dying princely charm, "I suggest not to fall for him that easily, Xiaozi-senpai," he said silently which broke Xiao out of her trance.

"I am deeply sorry for disturbing you, Daisuke-sama," she bowed quickly and walked away.

The little Kuran sighed as he flipped one page of his book, "I already told her not to call me 'sama' anymore,"

* * *

><p>Rin saw a familiar ginger-haired noble march out of the Chairman's mansion as he was also intending to go there. The noble smiled widely at him and only now did he realize who it was.<p>

"Kamari-kun?" the pureblood said nonchalantly.

Kamari flashed a new smile to him, "I haven't seen you lately, dude,"

"I wonder how much of Yari's blood did you drink from her, Kamari-kun. A dumb Level E could possibly mistake you for a pureblood," he muttered, eyeing the other person.

The noble's eyes widened in horror as he immediately walked away and kicked some invisible things on the ground. Rin continued his way to the mansion and even before he could press the doorbell, a brunette girl opened the doors for him, "Onii-sama!" she gasped in relief, flashing the weird smile she puts on when she's hiding something.

"Good evening, Yumi." Then, he looked past her as she led him to the receiving area, "Where's Yari?"

Her smile became even weirder, "Uhmm…Did you go to the Chairman already?"

Her brother frowned a little and insisted, "Yumi, I'm looking for your twin. Where is she?"

Despite of her being too obvious on covering up for Yari, she kept her poise and smiled to her brother once again, "She's in the shower right now. Why don't you visit the Chairman first?"

Rin stood up, even if he's feeling pissed, and went towards the door. He sighed, "Didn't Ojii-sama forbid you from calling him 'Chairman'?"

"Well, I just feel it's impolite not to call him 'Chairman' in the school grounds. Anyways, go to him first. Yari and I need to clean up,"

* * *

><p>Yumi sighed in relief as she shut the door slowly. It was hard for her to hide something from their Onii-sama especially when it wasn't about herself.<p>

"Yari," she muttered silently as she turned around, "I guess it would be best if she stays with Taiji and his family from now on,"

The blonde Kuran nodded, "Yes, Onee-chan," and held the little girl's wrist. Then, went out and jumped over the academy walls.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the late update and the short chappie :( I know I promised but I <em>really<em> got grounded (not making excuses here) Please R&R :) Arigatou**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm _really, really, really_ sorry for the obviously VERY late update. My mom forgot to pay the internet bill and the connection ended up being cut because we never remembered to pay at all. Very irresponsible. I know! haha... I bet you guys forgot about my story now. hehe... Anyway, this is the 12th chapter. Enjoy :) And please review. Reviews (especially the long ones) make me happy and motivate me to write some more. So, please review. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"My Lord, I have watched Yumi-sama and Yari-sama as you have instructed me. I have seen they are quite busy and secretive lately," a bob-haired noble kneeled in front of Kuran Kaname, head of the Kuran Family, as she reported to him.

The pureblood leaned on his table and said, "Very well, thank you very much, Seiren,"

The female spy stood up, "It is my pleasure serving you, Kaname-sama," she said and then, bowed once again before leaving.

"You can come in now, Yuuki," he said smiling to himself.

A tall woman with dark brown, knee-length hair entered his office. The left part of her fringe was braided French style and was tied with a white ribbon. Her lips were smiling but reflection of worry filled her eyes.

Kaname saw, as well, the worry in her eyes.

"What is bothering you?" he asked his wife.

"I am worried," she sat on the table before continuing, "I am worried about our children. Each one of them has something planned. I know I am not that smart however, as their mother, I can feel they are hiding things from us," she stood up and dragged Kaname along in the middle of his office.

"You are worrying too much. Just like in the past," he said smiling and took her hand for a dance, "and I always liked that about you, Yuuki," They danced and danced as their own music played in their minds and their shadows followed them in the moonlight. Yet, the pureblood mother worried about their children continuously.

"Do you think we should let them continuously do what they want?" Yuuki finally said looking at her feet and then at her husband.

Kaname looked down at her and smiled warmly.

"Of course, we should,"

She raised her head and their eyes connected with each other. "But, what if something happens to them?"

"I assure you, they will be fine. They _are_ our children," he said.

Yuuki believed in him. She always did. Even when he left her 20 years ago. Even when she was the one to be betrayed. Nothing matters because she was in love with that man.

She smiled as she felt reassured that nothing will happen to their beloved children. Kaname had stopped swirling and they were now standing close in the moonlight.

"Yuuki," he whispered.

He grabbed her waist lightly and lowered his head a bit. Yuuki stood on her toes and closed her eyes as their lips finally met. She wrapped her arms around his neck and for a minute or so, their lips parted. Though, she wanted more, she knew it was time to stop because somebody was waiting for her outside.

"I should go now," she said as she backed away, "I love you,"

Kaname smiled and said, "Aishiteru,"

(**aishiteru= I Love You**)

Yuuki can't believe she was still blushing like a high school girl after they kissed. It was as if she never matured and never been a mother. She was still childish. Her thoughts stopped when somebody called her.

"Yuuki-chan!" the female vampire said as she hugged her.

Yuuki hugged the woman back, "How have you been, Yori-chan?"

* * *

><p>(<strong>Okay, this is kind of confusing, right? Let me explain: In my story, Wakaba Sayori a.k.a. "Yori-chan" is a noble vampire. They still became best friends, though. She married Aidou Hanabusa and had two children. One of them is Aidou Koori<strong>)

* * *

><p>"Yuuki-chan, I am pleased to introduce you to Chiguya, my daughter," Yori said.<p>

Yuuki flashed a huge smile.

"Yori-chan, you two look so much alike! Although, she has Aidou-senpai's eyes. But, still, she looks like you!"

"I figured you'd say that," she said.

Yuuki immediately remembered hospitality.

"Err…Why don't we sit in the receiving area and have some tea?"

As they entered the room, Chiguya gasped as she saw beautiful paintings of famous painters.

"Y-Yuuki-sama, may I look at those paintings on the wall please?" she requested.

"Yes, you most certainly may. And please, address me as 'oba-chan' from now on," Yuuki smiled as she talked to the girl.

Chiguya smiled happily, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Oba-chan!"

**(oba-chan=aunt; arigatou gozaimasu=thank you very much)**

"How are you, Yori-chan? I haven't seen you in ages!" Yuuki said.

Yori smiled bitterly, "I'm fine. Sorry, I was not able to tell you we went to London after a gave birth to Koori. That was so selfish of me,"

"No, don't worry about it. I understand you. As a mother, you should ensure first your child's safety," her eyes showed despair as she looked down.

Yori, who was used to Yuuki's actions, immediately worried, "what is wrong, Yuuki-chan? It is about the twins, is it not?"

"I promised Kaname I would not worry anymore. But, what can I do? I feel there is something telling me to get my children away from Cross Academy," she said as she sobbed.

"Don't worry, Yuuki-chan. If Kaname-sama thinks they will be alright, then, they will be. You just have to believe in them,"

"I guess so. Thanks, Yori-chan." She said.

Yori gave her a tight hug, "No problem," then, she called Chiguya, "well then, we should be going now. It is soon morning and you need your rest." She flashed another smile, "take care of yourself, Yuuki-chan,"

* * *

><p>Kaname was reading some files on his desk when he felt the loud stomping of his son's feet. He smirked to himself and continued what he was doing. Soon, a man looking like him barged into his office, "Good evening," Kaname said to the man.<p>

"Good evening, as well, Otou-sama," the man said with a somewhat mad tone in his voice.

Kaname chuckled as he guessed what his son was mad about.

"So, what brings you here, Rinkei?"

"Otou-sama, Yari has exceeded the number of her servants and it is beyond the limit you gave the purebloods,"

"Yes, she has, hasn't she?" his father said calmly.

Rinkei sighed.

"Please do not treat this matter only with apathy,"

"I certainly do not. It is just there is someone we should be a lot concerned of," Kaname continued scanning his files, "Chiyumi is the one you should be looking after,"

The young Kuran widened his eyes, "Is she up to something again? What is it this time?"

"She has her servants all over the place. Spying on every vampire _and_ hunter they cross,"

"Could it be…she was the one who…" Rinkei murmured something afterwards and stood up, "I will be going now, Otou-sama,"

Kaname finally lifted his head up.

"Son, please do tell Dorm Leader Shoutou Yano and Kaido Mimuro's son to keep an eye on both Chiyumi and Chiyari,"

"Yes, I will, Otou-sama,"

"Arigatou gozaimasu,"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The young Kuran lady swiped her blonde hair away from her face as she was about to press the doorbell on the wall. It was freezing outside but it did not matter to her. She did not feel it, anyway. While her index finger was about to press the button, a tall man immediately went out the house and opened the gate for her. A beautiful lady and a little boy soon followed him.

"Kuran Chiyari-sama, it is a pleasure to have you visit our house," the tall man said, "I am Mizuka Genbu. Let us go in the house, if you wish, milady,"

Yari tucked her hair inside her coat, already irritated by the stray strands of hair covering her eyes. "No, thank you. I am in a hurry. I just need a favor from you. That is _if_ it is alright with you,"

"You most certainly may, Kuran-sama," the lady gasped.

"Please keep this child under your protection. She is one of the children under my custody but please do take care of her from now on," she said as she tapped Nanami on the shoulder. "Her name is Nanami. I am assuming she will carry the surname Mizuka henceforth,"

"As you wish, milady," Genbu said as he bowed.

Yari smiled in satisfaction. "Very well. Thank you very much, Mizuka-dono. I will never forget this. I shall be going now,"

She kissed Nanami's cheeks and whispered to her something. Then, she went on her way.

_There are a lot of things I need to do before going home. I might as well call Inoue first._ She thought while walking. Then, she got her cellular phone from her pocket and dialed for someone.

Ring…ring…ring…

"Yes, mademoiselle," said a female voice on the other line.

Yari grinned, "Inoue, please take care of the necessary arrangements for Nanami's adoption papers,"

"As you wish, mademoiselle,"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Inoue,"

"It is a pleasure serving you," Inoue said with the heavy French accent she had.

As Yari ended her call, another call flashed on her phone.

_Onee-chan is calling? Now?_ Her mind unconsciously thought.

"Yes, Onee-chan?" she said almost-shakily.

The girl on the other line sighed deeply. "Yari, where are you?" her voice was kept down and was dead serious.

"I am on my way to Lake Kawaguchi,"

"What? Head home now," Yumi said.

"I still have something important that I need to attend to, Yumi-nee-chan,"

"Leave that. This matter comes first. Otou-sama and Okaa-sama are both on their way here as we speak. I do not intend for them to find out about your little girl," Yumi said and was scary as always. However, there was still something in her voice that sent terrifying thoughts to Yari's mind.

The blonde Kuran wiped her sweat. "Yes, Onee-chan,"

_What would Otou-sama and Okaa-sama be going there for?_

* * *

><p>Yumi combed her hair with her fingers as she prepared to open the door. She was certain the couple behind the door were their parents.<p>

_Here I go…_

As she opened the double oak door, she welcomed two perfect beings standing side-by-side. One of them was a female with dark brown hair and the other was a tall male having a reddish-brown, wavy hair. Both had crimson eyes.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, please come in," she greeted as she kissed the woman's cheeks.

The woman smiled as she entered the house. "You have certainly grown, Yumi-chan,"

"Okaa-sama, I do not wish for you to speak like that. Yari and I have only been away for four months," Yumi nonchalantly said, letting them sit on the sofa. "Do you want some tea?"

Yuuki shook her head and grinned awkwardly while Kaname ignored her question and looked at the door. "Chiyari please hurry up. There is something Yuuki and I wish to inform all four of you,"

Yari slowly opened the door, doubting her senses as she felt their parents waiting inside. To her dismay, her senses did not betray her. She bowed slightly and sat on the single sofa across Kaname and Yuuki.

"Yumi-chan," her mother called. "Please call Rin-chan and Dai-chan. They are needed here, as well,"

Yumi bowed. "Yes, Okaa-sama,"

* * *

><p>Daisuke grinned as he felt his onee-sama land on his balcony. He opened the windows just in time Rinkei had opened his door. Yumi jumped in the window as their onii-sama entered the room.<p>

"Has Otou-sama called for us, as well, dear sister?" Rinkei grinned as he stared at Yumi.

The brunette girl looked away from her brother. "Yes, he indeed has,"

By that time Daisuke was laying on his bed, reading a manga. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone – as he always was. Yumi sighed and said, "Daisuke, they are waiting for us,"

He shut his book and lifted his head. "I was not planning on coming with you. But, since they _are_ waiting for us, I might, as well, join you," he opened the door and shut it behind him – leaving his older brother and sister inside.

Yumi intended to jump off the window but was easily grabbed back by Rinkei, "How long do you intend to ignore me like this, Yumi?" his voice instantly became cool and serious – very opposite to his usual self. He wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder as the moonlight shone behind them.

"They are waiting for us, _Onii-sama_," she closed her eyes and tried to break away from Rinkei's grasp. Her heart pounded hard against her cold chest.

His grasp tightened around her. "I was thinking, am I _really_ your 'Onii-sama'?" he chuckled lightly and finally let go of her. "I must be delusional,"

"Please, Otou-sama and Okaa-sama are waiting. We must hurry up," tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but she showed no sign of anything. She jumped on a tree and leaped from there to another tree and then, to the mansion.

Rinkei slowly backed away and left for the mansion, as well.

* * *

><p>"What was it you called us for, Okaa-sama?" Rinkei kissed the back of Yuuki's hand and stood beside Yari.<p>

Yuuki smiled widely, "It is because we missed you so much. It has certainly been very lonely in the manor,"

_I doubt that._ Yari giggled in her mind.

"There is a certain human in this school you should be careful of," Kaname finally spoke, "the transfer student in the Day Class, Misato Seijiro. I believe all of you already have knowledge about him,"

Yumi looked away as her siblings nodded in agreement.

Daisuke sighed lightly, "He is the son of the late Akutagawa Tsukasa, former CEO of the Akutagawa Incorporations,"

Kaname grinned as what he was expecting proved to be correct. "Yes, he is. I know all of you know how Akutagawa Tsukasa died. And as long as the culprit behind this accursed incident is nowhere to be found, Yuuki and I want you to be careful. Unnecessary deaths shall not happen. _Especially_, inside this academy,"

Yari muttered something to herself and slowly hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"Why are my babies so quiet? No need to hide anything from us. We both know each one of you have something planned," Yuuki said as she tried to change the atmosphere around them.

"Okaa-sama, if you would not mind, please do not address us like that. It makes us uncomfortable," Rinkei said as he smiled awkwardly to their mother.

Yuuki pouted like a child, "But,"

Daisuke sighed again, "I do not have anything planned, Okaa-sama. Now, if you'll excuse me," he bowed lightly and proceeded to the Moon Dormitory.

"If you'll excuse me, as well, I must be going now," Yumi stood up and kissed her mother's cheeks. She bowed and finally went upstairs.

"Where in the world did those kids really get their attitudes?" Yuuki said and pouted again.

Kaname chuckled, "Stubborn; doing things the way they want; not listening to instructions…Do you not think they actually got it from you, Yuuki?"

"Certainly not!" Yuuki blushed a million shades of pink as she denied. And just like the joyful children they were, Yari and Rinkei laughed their hearts out.

_I am really going to miss this._ Rinkei thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yumi tied up her burgundy hair in a high ponytail after she put on a pair of dirty white skinny jeans and a black, turtleneck sweater. She tucked her silver pen in her pocket and wore her diamond necklace around her neck. After she was satisfied with her look, she immediately grabbed her jet black coat and jumped out of the window.

She landed gracefully on the ground and faced a tall, ebony-haired noble leaning against the wall. His name was Sung Hiao Ji, a noble from Beijing, China. He was a transfer student together with Jien Xiaozi. The noble immediately kneeled as he saw her. "Is there anything you wish, Yumi-sama?"

"Please inform every noble in the Night Class that I do not wish for them to interfere with any matter regarding the Day Class student, Misato Seijiro. Do tell them it is a request from me," she said.

The man's long hair flew as he bowed to Yumi.

"As you wish, Yumi-sama,"

"Thank you very much, Hiao Ji,"

"The pleasure is all mine, milady," he said and then, left.

Yumi curled her lips as she already had her plan on the move. She jumped over the academy walls thinking deeply about the other things she must do before sunrise.

* * *

><p>The nobles whisper to one another as they wait for the meeting to start. Impatience was clearly visible as they open one topic after another. They were all heads of Noble Houses starting from Shinozaki Tsumiko, head of the Shinozaki Clan – loyalists of the Ouri clan. He was one of the nobles who investigated the death of Shirabuki Sara's fiancée.<p>

There was Tsukigawa Hitatsu, the head of Tsukigawa Clan. They worked for the Vampire Council when it still existed. Kaname spared his father's life for he thought his father, and the other vampires, are better off knowing what happened to the council.

Kinosawa Eitakou was also present. He was the last remaining heir of the Kinosawa Clan; the only son of Kinosawa Aira, the infamous Wind Princess. His mother was an excellent spy working for the Vampire Council. She controlled the wind just like her father before her and his father before him. The Wind Princess have already killed a pureblood once and tried to kill Hiou Shizuka, as well. She, however, failed to do so and was killed by Shizuka herself.

Yoshimura Tomoko also came. He was the head of the Yoshimura Clan, the only loyalists of the Hanadagi Clan. His late father was a very good friend of Yuuki's.

There was also Mitsumiki Shiro, head of the Mitsumiki Clan, cousins of the Hanabusa Clan. Their clan was also loyal to the Kurans.

The last one to attend was Nayagi Tatsuma, acting head of the Nayagi Clan, a very distant relative of the Touma Clan. He was a young bachelor and was forcibly pushed into the position of being the head of their clan as his father was recently deceased.

Dead silence engulfed the room when Shoutou Isaya, lord of the Shoutou Household, went in. He was with his youngest son, Shoutou Yano. Everyone settled around the table and started the discussion for the evening.

Isaya cleared his throat silently before speaking.

"Before we commence with the discussion this evening, I would like to clarify that the Shoutou household has nothing against the Kurans. This is simply a precaution for anything that might happen,"

"However," Yano said, "there should be nothing to discuss about Cross Academy matters,"

His father cleared his throat again and said. "The Kuran Twins, Chiyari-san and Chiyumi-san, have been spotted lately in different locations in Japan. Chiyari-san was sighted near the foot of Mount Fuji last Saturday and was spotted again climbing the rear side of Narita Mountain just this Thursday. On the other hand, one of the remaining servants of the Vampire Council saw Chiyumi-san in Kyoto last month. She was also spotted in Hokkaido yesterday evening. I suppose there is something you could tell us about this matter,"

Mitsumiki slyly grinned. "My lord, the Kuran Twins are currently under-observation by their own father. There is nothing to concern ourselves right now,"

"But we already have knowledge about what they are capable of. Their secrecy is a very common fact about them. Who knows what they are planning next," Tsukigawa said as he leaned on his intertwined fingers.

Shinozaki opened his mouth to speak but closed it immediately as he and the other nobles, as well as Isaya and Yano felt the presence of another pureblood.

She walked right in and said, "Are you saying Kaname-san and Yuuki-san are not capable of watching their own children? Are you, indeed, that rude, Tsukigawa-dono?" the pureblood flashed her signature grin as everybody finally recognized her as Shirabuki Sara. She welcomed herself in and sat beside Yano.

"Sh-Shirabuki Sara-sama, I do not intend to be disrespectful. Forgive me, milady," Tsukigawa stuttered, "but as you can see, both twins are out-of-control,"

Nayagi was clearly against the Kurans and he needed proof to accuse them of _something_. He leaned on his chair and said. "They are creating quite a number of servants as we speak. This is the thing that is troubling us the most,"

"Ah! Nayagi Tatsuma," Sara gasped as she remembered something from the past, "Your family is a distant relative of the Touma Clan, are you not? Twenty years ago, I heard a rumor that the head of the Touma Clan tried to assassinate Yuuki-san. I hope that was not true," she grinned slyly yet again and continued talking. "As for the servant matter, I suppose the servants gave them their consensus,"

This time, Shinozaki spoke up, "Yes, they did give the twins consensus which is _why_ we do not need to concern ourselves with matters regarding Yumi-sama and Yari-sama,"

"However," Kinosawa interrupted, "we also have acquired that they choose humans in a certain age bracket,"

Isaya seemed to care none about their discussion but he appeared to be most pleased with the Nobles arguing with one another like children fighting over a piece of candy.

Just like the impatient vampire she was, Sara already lost half of her patience with the on-going, the-Kuran-Twins-are-guilty discussion and so, she tried to speed things up a little bit.

"Could you please kindly go straight to your point?" she said then, sighed and leaned on her chair.

"The humans they have been turning into slaves are aged three to ten years old," Tsukigawa said.

"Children," Sara muttered beneath her breath.

Nayagi cleared his throat. "Exactly. A human child is believed to be harmless and naïve,"

"Moreover, they cannot be easily suspected for they have nothing wrong to do," Kinosawa added.

Yoshimura finally had enough of their endless conversation and thought he could end the discussion earlier. "Very well, point made. However, Yumi-sama and Yari-sama are not doing anything unpleasant these days which is why we should just let them be,"

"I agree. As for now, I suggest we talk about the Akutagawas. I heard the next head of the family is currently enrolled at Cross Academy," Sara said.

Yano, who immediately became silent when Sara came in, finally spoke up, "I believe I have already told all of them here, not to discuss anything that regards Cross Academy matters, Sara-san,"

Sara flashed her sly grin yet again, "You remind me very much of a certain pureblood when he was about your age,"

If looks can kill, Sara would be long dead as Yano vigorously glared daggers her way, "I do not wish to be compared to _him_, Sara-san. You and I both know that we are entirely different from one another. Now, if you will, please stop grinning at me,"

"Very well," she said as she stood up and prepared to leave.

Isaya stood up as well.

"May I have the honor to escort you, milady?" he said as he offered one hand to her and Sara gladly accepted it.

Yano headed out first and left the place frowning, almost disgusted at his father's courteous actions towards a pureblood like her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the nobles continued arguing about Yari and Yumi when they all felt the presence of a young pureblood. The kid was wearing an all-black outfit and had a white wolf tailing him. He entered the room and minutes later, he walked out of it with the scent of Noble blood drifting away with the wind. Crimson liquid dripped from his clothes and, as well, from the wolf's fangs.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The trees made music as the wind blew against them. Their branches danced with each other, enjoying the imaginary rhythm they made. It was a beautiful morning – but not for Zero. He had to come back again to the school he learned to hate the most, Cross Academy. Nothing else entered his mind but the continuous echoing of _her _voice.

_Zero! Hey, you're late again!_

_ Where did you go?_

_ Zero!_

_ Zero…Zero…I…Ze–_

His eyes widened as he saw _her_ in front of him – or who he thought was _her_. The girl in front of him was the twin of the other girl he saw at the old chapel. She had burgundy hair and _that_ _man_'s crimson eyes. His throat intently became dry and hot.

_Thump… thump… thump…_

The girl stopped walking, eyed Zero and then, continued to walk again. She paused just so beside Zero, "I suggest not to stare at me like that, President Kiryuu. May I remind you that I am NOT Kuran Yuuki?" she whispered to him.

Zero, having heard _her_ name, clenched his fist but tried to be calm again, "I am not here for you, pureblood," he said.

Yumi scoffed and then, grinned, "Very well. See you around, Level E,"

The president ignored her comment and went on his way. Besides, he had no time for the arrogance of the purebloods in the academy. His real intention there was to meet the chairman, Cross Kaien.

Zero walked towards the chairman's office and as he was about to twist the doorknob, his nerves became agitated yet again when he felt the presence of another pureblood inside the office. He had second-thoughts before he decided to enter the office, anyway. He cursed inside his mind as he saw a boy in a Night Class uniform.

"Oh, Zero! I have been waiting for you. Please, have a sit," the chairman gleefully exclaimed as he always did.

Zero sat down and focused his sight at the boy.

Kaien probably read his mind and introduced his other _guest_ to the president, "Zero, this is Daisuke. As you can see, he is a Night Class student," Zero grunted silently. "Daisuke, this is Kiryuu Zero. I suppose you already know him, correct?"

"Yes, I do, Ojii-sama. He is the President of the Hunters' Association and was a prefect back then. Now, please, excuse me," Daisuke said and then, bowed.

(**Ojii-sama=grandfather**)

The chairman finally felt the awkward atmosphere between his two guests and decided to let Daisuke leave, "Very well. Tell Yari-chan and Yumi-chan I said 'Hi!', okay?"

His grandson nodded and left the office. As soon as he was sure the kid won't sense them anymore, Kaien's expression dropped from jolly to dead serious. Zero eventually grabbed his opportunity to talk, "That boy, he is _her_ son, is he not?"

Kaien stared blankly at him and then, closed his lids, "Yes," he said quitely.

Silence invaded the two of them but, then, Zero finally decided to speak, "What do you want from me, anyway?" he said.

"Yuuki needs someone to escort her on a certain investigation,"

"I will appoint five hunters to come with her. Is that i–"

"She requested for the Association's President,"

Zero lightly banged his hand on the table, "I do not want to,"

"You are only escorting her until the investigation is over," Kaien spat.

Zero sighed. There was no way he is ever going to win this conversation, "Do as you wish. What is it they are investigating?"

There was a minute of silence before the chairman opened his mouth, "Six nobles were murdered yesterday at dawn. Each of them was a representative of six well-known noble clans: Shinozaki, Tsukigawa, Kinosawa, Yoshimura, Nayagi and Mitsumiki. Yuuki volunteered to help with the investigation since Kaname is very busy nowadays,"

"What does _she_ know about investigating?" Zero scoffed.

Kaien grinned slyly, "If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate Yuuki. She has changed a lot. And eavesdrops a lot, as well," he said as he turned to the window only to see someone leaning on it.

There was a blonde girl, who opened the window and jumped in, wearing a Day Class uniform. As the girl walked near the chairman, Zero looked away.

Cross Kaien laughed his guts out as he examined the girls features, "Pfffftttt! Haha! What are you thinking, wearing a Day Class uniform, Yuuki, dear? And why are you in that form?" he said after wiping his eyes.

"I'm going to school again," the blonde Yuuki exclaimed.

Zero stood up violently which made the chair tumble backward, "Is _she_ the one who requested me to escort _her_?" he spat and left without looking back.

Yuuki followed him by sight but shrugged it off after the door closed. "You should start addressing me as Ryuzaki Hinoka. Anyway, I brought cookies for you, Chairman!" she said as she lifted a bag of chocolate-chip cookies.

The chairman came back to his old, dramatic self, yet, again, "Even after all these years, you still don't call me 'Daddy',"

"Err…I'm going to meet the kids! Please stay in good health! Bye!" she said quite awkwardly and then, leaped out of the window.

* * *

><p>Junsuke hurried down the stairs as he, and the other vampires in the Moon Dormitory, felt a powerful presence going straight for them. He wiped down his sweat and to his surprise, no pureblood was there – not even a noble. Instead, there was a blonde girl, approximately 155-centimeter-tall, eying him.<p>

"Where is Daisuke-kun? I want to see him, if you would not mind," the girl said, as she flapped her kitty cat eyes.

Junsuke felt awkward with the girl around. There was something about her he cannot exactly identify, "Err…Have you no class?" he uttered.

The girl's smile dropped, "I really _did_ forget about class, didn't I?" then, she zoomed away and to the school.

After the girl left, Junsuke shut the door and locked it as he saw Daisuke go down the stairs, "Junsuke-senpai, why was Okaa-sama here?"

The noble got confused, "Your mother have not come here yet, Daisuke-sama. However a blonde girl from the day class was looking for you earlier,"

"I see," Daisuke grinned widely and muttered something to himself then, went back upstairs.

Kamari, who was clearly eavesdropping a while ago, dropped his jaw, "W-Was that Ryuzaki Hinoka?" he stuttered.

"Who in the world is that?" Junsuke asked confused.

The gingerhead looked disappointed, "Nevermind," he said and then, went back to sleeping. The other guy shrugged it off and went upstairs, also to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hinoka knocked lightly on the door and slowly stepped inside. Some of the teachers, who immediately recognized her gasped and then, giggled. She tried her best to look cute as possible and said, "Uhmm…Excuse me, is Yamashiki Kairou-sensei here? I am the new transfer student in his class,"<p>

One of the teachers cannot hold back anymore and so, she spoke, "Ryuzaki Hinoka-san? You're transferring to Cross Academy?" she used a voice the combination of happiness and shock.

The little blonde girl, acted scared and started getting teary-eyed. She said, "I-Is something wrong? I-I can transfer t-to another school i-if you do not w-want a delinquent l-like me here,"

"We didn't mean it that way, Ryuzaki-san. It's just you seem to be very busy with your career to be free enough to enroll in a boarding school like Cross Academy," the other teacher explained as she sweat-dropped.

And as Hinoka was about to reply, a male teacher, approximately 175 centimeters, entered the room, "There you are, Hino-chan! I have been looking all over for you," he exclaimed with a smile and eventually grabbed Hinoka out the room, "Now, let's get to class,"

"Huh? B-But…" the girl tried to make an excuse. But as she expected, the teacher didn't consider her resistance. In fact, the man even dragged her roughly to a deserted hallway and pushed her against the wall.

The poor girl coughed as her 'sensei' chocked her without hesitation.

"Now, that was not so friendly, was it?" Hinoka grinned widely.

"Stop fooling around, pureblood!" Yamashiki-sensei exploded, "what exactly are you doing here?" his grip tightened.

Hinoka's eyes glowed bloody red, "Let me go, 'sensei'," she growled.

The teacher scoffed, clearly unscarred of what the girl might do to him, "What are you _really_ planning? Murdering another Akutagawa?"

Hinoka glared daggers at him, "Maybe _you_ are the one planning to kill _another_ pureblood,"

"Shut the hell up!" Yamashiki-sensei yelled. Just as he was about to slam the girl to the wall, the bell rang, "Go to class, _pureblood_," and then, he let go of her.

"You leave my kind alone," she said as she walked-off and fixed her collar.

* * *

><p>Hinoka plastered a cute smile on her face before she turned the door knob. She walked in and their <em>sensei<em>, Yamashiki Kairou, introduced her to the class, "Class, this is Ryuzaki Hinoka-san. She will be attending Cross Academy from now on,"

The little blonde grinned, "Good morning. My name is Ryuzaki Hinoka. It is a pleasure to meet you all,"

The boys in the room stared with awe. Whisperings were scattered throughout the classroom.

"She's that famous actress my sister was talking about,"

"Yeah, my mom likes her, too,"

"She's so cute, right?"

"Don't you think she's a little too short?"

"So cute…"

Yumi, on the other hand, was staring blankly at her notes when she realized who exactly that girl in front of the class was. She sweat-dropped and whispered, "O-Okaa-sama?"

Hinoka heard her and blinked one eye at her, "Hello…"

_It really is you, huh?_

Slowly, the blonde girl walked towards Yumi and sat beside her, "May I sit here?" she sweetly asked.

Yumi could only sigh.

_You already did._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As the usual routine in Cross Academy occurred, loud screams of girl students echoed throughout the campus. Many have tried various things just to get away from the prefects, the Kirada siblings – Miko and Ayano – however, no one got past them in any way. Slowly, the most awaited time of the day came. The tall metal gates finally opened and revealed the gorgeous people hiding inside – the Night Class.

"Maille-kun! Please accept my letter!" a girl screeched.

"Shiki-kun!"

"Kaido-senpai! Kaido-senpai! I have a gift for you," said another one.

"Look here, Hiao-kun! Look here!"

"Aidou-senpai! Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Daisuke-sama! Aishiteru!"

Miko, who was clearly irritated by those screaming fangirls, raised his hand up and yelled, "You girls should go back to your dorms RIGHT NOW!"

Silence overwhelmed the place but then, peace died when a girl said, "Hey! Some of us are your senpais! You should respect us!"

Soon, girls were screaming all over again. Then, suddenly, someone walked outside the gate that made the girls quiet down.

"Please, could you go back to your dorms now, _senpais_?" it was Shiki Kisuke, the cute and silent 7th Grader most of the girls consider as _'an angel sent from heaven'_. As usual, he was the reason they all go back to their dorms. Together with his closest friend, Kuran Daisuke, they 'help' the prefects do their job every day.

Aya, as always, bowed gratefully to them, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Shiki-kun, Kuran-kun,"

Kisuke smiled warmly at her and said, "We are glad we are of help,"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Shiki-kun," Aya intended to bow again but was held back by his older brother.

(**arigatou gozaimasu=thank you very much**)

He glared daggers at the two 7th Graders, "You don't need to bow at them every time, Aya. Such creatures as them do not deserve respect,"

Daisuke grinned, "Such murderer as yourself do not deserve respect either, Kirada-kun,"

"Err…We need to go. See you soon, Kirada-san," Kisuke awkwardly said as he felt the tension heating up between Daisuke and Miko.

(**A/N: I mentioned that Daisuke and Kisuke are in the 7****th**** Grade. Just so I won't make any confusion with the following occurrences, the Night Class doesn't actually have a 7****th**** Grade. They just labeled them with different year levels such as Yari being 1****st**** Year and Yano being in the 3****rd**** Year so that they would look more like human. Therefore, all of the Night Class characters I have created in this story are in one classroom. That's all. Thank you.**)

* * *

><p>Hinoka chuckled as she hid behind the bushes and watched everything from afar. He's son was indeed growing up fast. As for the prefects, she could tell those two were better than her and Zero, considering that Zero was practically absent all the time and was late for the rest of it.<p>

As ignorant as she is, Yuuki, in the body of Hinoka, continued to secretly follow the night class. She was hoping she could see Daisuke this time. However, as she was sneaking, a certain sandy-haired noble felt her presence and eventually caught her on act.

"It's you again," he said.

As Hinoka was about to speak, she noticed someone twitching beside Junsuke, "Uhmm…Are you alright, Kamari-kun?" she asked awkwardly.

"You know my name?" the noble asked with a highlighted expression on his face.

"Of course, I do,"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Err…What is wrong with you, Kamari?" Junsuke eventually asked.

"That's Ryuzaki Hinoka, the famous actress I've been telling you about. The Ryuzaki Family is the only existing relative of the Kurans. Though, they have quite distant relations, I might say," Kamari said as he slowly turned serious and noticed that Hinoka is missing.

* * *

><p>"I believe the Day Class have ended a long while ago," Yano said as he lifted his head from the apple he was slicing.<p>

Hinoka grimaced, "I believe eating in class is strictly prohibited, Yano-kun," she leaped on the hinge of the door and gave everybody a smile.

"What are you doing here? We still have class," Junsuke said as he finally found what he was looking for.

"I told you. I. WANT. TO. SEE. DAISUKE-KUN." her face suddenly dropped the bright smile it was holding and replaced it with a wide grin, "Where is he, anyway?" she said and walked inside the classroom.

Amanda could not just watch and immediately butted in, "What is it you want from him?"

"Have you no sense of respect? Such lowly being as yourself have no right to ask me such crude question," Hinoka said as she glared at the redhead.

Yano grinned, "Your character have quite changed, milady,"

"It must be _her_ personality," the little blonde said, referring to the original owner of the body she borrowed, "Anyway, I really want to see Daisuke and perhaps I can talk to Yari-chan, as well,"

Ana leaped behind her, "I am going to have to ask you to leave, Ryuzaki Hinoka-san,"

"No," a strong force nearly hit Ana as Hinoka glared at her. The window behind Ana cracked into pieces and only then, did the nobles realize who they were talking to.

Ana's eyes widened in shame and bowed her head to the fullest, "Hontou gomenasai, mademoiselle,"

(**hontou gomenasai=I'm really sorry**)

Light steps made Hinoka jump out of excitement and run towards the door. Just then, Daisuke arrived.

"Dai-kun!" the little blonde jumped as she hugged the cute Kuran tight, "I have been looking all over for you,"

With a faint smile, Daisuke motioned to Kisuke to go ahead inside, "I see. Now, please let go of me," he said to the girl.

"I need to tell you something,"

"Very well. We can meet later at _that_ place,"

"Fine," Hinoka sighed, "and bring Yari-chan with you,"

"As you wish,"

* * *

><p>Hinoka was swinging her legs as she sat on a branch of a tree. She had been waiting for a long time – and it was boring her. Eventually, she decided to wait a little longer but then, she heard a pair of lazy feet dragging themselves through the field and another pair leaping happily towards her direction. Hinoka immediately recognized the owners of those feet and jumped off the tree as quickly as possible. Only then, did the other girl spot her.<p>

"Hino-chan?" Aya squeaked, "what are you doing here?"

Hinoka's eyes dropped nonchalantly.

"I am waiting for someone," she cleared her throat, "how did you know my name?"

Aya felt awkwardness between them. So, she decided to introduce herself, "I-I'm Kirada Ayano but you can call me Aya-chan if you want. My brother and I are prefects here,"

The blonde girl turned to her and grimaced, "You did not answer my question,"

"Eheheh…Anyway, you shouldn't be here at this hour,"

Hinoka glared behind the tree and shot her look back at Aya, "I said I am waiting for someone,"

Aya's smile dropped. She heard a gunshot from behind and immediately turned around. She saw Miko holding his gun, Lilia de Gracia, upright, pointing it at where Hinoka used to be. The blonde actress managed to dodge but still got hit on her shoulder. Eventually, she bled.

* * *

><p>Zero was walking down a street near Cross Academy when he heard a gunshot. His vampire instincts went berserk as he smelt the scent of blood from inside the school grounds. It was quite a nostalgic scent but he could not tell who it belonged to. Without a second to lose, he immediately jumped over the school fences and ran towards the scent.<p>

* * *

><p>"You stay away from my sister, vampire!" Miko yelled with extreme rage plastered on his pretty face. It was clear he did not have the liking to vampires.<p>

Hinoka managed to scoff behind the fact that she was gripping on her shoulder real tight because of the pain. She said, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Kirada-kun,"

Aya's jaw dropped. She was felt dumbfounded as she murmured, "Hino-chan, you're a–"

Miko cut her off. He wanted to shoot the vampire again. "Don't play dumb with me! Why are you here?"

"What do you mean why am I here? I want to go to school, duh," Hinoka said grinning.

The blonde Zero-look-alike had enough. He pointed his gun at Hinoka's direction and aimed at her heart furiously. Miko wanted to finish her off. He was about to pull the trigger when Zero suddenly jumped out of nowhere and shielded Hinoka. His apprentice's eyes grew big but then, he lowered his gun.

"Sensei, she's a–"

"I know what she is. But so am I. You can't just walk around shooting at any vampire just because you're a prefect. You need to learn how to control your temper," Zero said calmly.

Then, suddenly, the crouched-down blonde vampire coughed up blood and wiped it with her sleeve. She carefully stood up and grinned, "Yeah, and you cannot just walk around shooting a pureblood just because you are the Association's President," she ended her sentence with continuous coughing of blood. Zero grimaced.

"You two forget what happened here. If anyone asks for her, tell them she's in my old room,"

"Yes, sir," the prefects chorused.

* * *

><p>Zero silently carried Yuuki – in Hinoka's body – over his shoulder. He barely tried to control his hunger for it was not her <em>own<em> blood, anyway. The girl awakened half-way through the corridor. She wanted to get down but could not – Zero was gripping on her very tight.

"Put me down _please_," Yuuki said silently.

The man did not even bother to stop walking and said, "You should not be talking,"

She remained silent then.

Minutes later, they arrived at Zero's old room. Though no one stays there, it was surprisingly well-cleaned. Even the windows were spotless. The bed sheets were properly changed and the medicine cabinet was not out-of-date at all. The lights were maintained, as well. It looked like somebody had been waiting for him to come back even though he already graduated.

_Pity._

After seconds of admiring his well-cleaned room, Zero gently laid Yuuki on his bed. Her bright crimson blood stained the white sheets as she was put down. Nonetheless, Zero never looked hungry. He was too focused on treating the poor girl's wounds.

Yuuki looked thankful yet her thoughts reminded her that Zero considered them as enemies and that there is no way things can go back like before. Her tears threatened to fall but she contained them well enough to prevent them from trickling down her cheek.

"You do not have to do this. It will heal on its own," she said silently.

Zero replied without even looking at her, "Not if you do not drink blood,"

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing."

"Then leave me,"

"No."

Dead silence overwhelmed the room as Zero continued treating her. Yuuki felt pity towards herself again. Although she became more powerful now, she was still the same Yuuki who was as fragile as a child. A powerless, fragile child–that was still what she thought of herself. Slowly, the tears she had been holding for so long finally trickled down her soft, rosy cheeks. Her brown eyes expressed pain as she tried to stop choking from her own faint sobs. Later did she realize Zero, the man who claimed to loathe her, was hugging her – so tight she could feel their hearts beating against each other.

"I need to go," Yuuki said as she escaped Zero's grasp, "thank you,"

Before the door shut close, Zero managed to whisper something he wished he could have said a long time ago.

"I am sorry, Yuuki,"


	17. After two years

First of all, I would like to apologize to the readers that I left behind two years ago. I don't know if they're still waiting for the continuation of my stories (probably not) but I still want to say how deeply sorry I am for neglecting my work here.

Unfortunately, my family and I moved from town and previously lived in a place where no internet connection was available (Can you imagine that?). It's true. But given those circumstances, I still continued working on the stories I started. Since there was no internet in our new home, I wasn't able to post the new chapters of my stories.

Now, we moved back to our old place and I finally had the chance to continue what I left behind but another misfortune came to me. My laptop – the one where I saved all my works – crashed and it needed to be formatted for me to be able to use it again.

No worries, though, 'cause I sort of wrote the plot for my stories in a notebook I hid somewhere in our house. Now the only challenge is for me to find that notebook and I'll be posting stories in no time.

Again, I'm sorry for leaving y'all hanging there. And stand by for my hopefully immediate updates. Please don't give up on me. Thanks :))

With all the love for writing,

Lace Ashdown (formerly Ikumi Tsukiyomi-Kuran)

P.S. I just graduated from high school so...yeah :D

P.P.S. I changed my pen name now :) Hope you guys don't mind. But you could still call me Iku-chan if you want :)


	18. Chapter 17: Blood for Blood

**CHAPTER 17:**

Loud, violent banging on the door woke Zero up. The origin of the noise seemed very angry. Zero looked around for his _Bloody Rose_, the hunter gun he possessed, and found it on top of the bedside table. Lazily, he clutched it and stood up to get his coat as the banging continued on the door. As soon as he was about to reach for his coat, the door was kicked open by a girl with burgundy hair – Yumi. She forcefully grabbed Zero by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

"Level E's like you cannot really control their thirst, now, can they?" Yumi said as she grinned and tightened her grip on the silver-haired man's neck.

Zero calmly breathed for he knew he did nothing wrong, "Let me go, _pureblood_,"

"Make me."

Faintly, Zero pointed his gun at Yumi's stomach and immediately pulled the trigger. Yumi, however, had already anticipated his moves and she dodged the gunshot just in time. With the taekwondo move Yari taught her, she kicked the gun out of Zero's hand and used her left foot to choke him and pin him on the wall again.

"If you _ever_ touch my mother that way again, the Association has to find itself a new president," Yumi growled and then, dropped Zero on the ground and shut the door behind her.

He was left there wiping a drop of blood from his lips.

* * *

><p>Yumi was carefully tugging off her leather gloves as she went down the stairs when she found Miko waiting for her at the last staircase flight. She was quite amused with this man. To be exact, she might as well have found him a little interesting. They were classmates – he had his chance to kill her almost every day and yet he did not do so. Might this young man be fond of her, as well?<p>

He was clutching on his gun, _Lilia de Gracia_, as he talked to her.

"Leave President Kiryuu alone,"

Yumi grinned at him, "You leave _me_ alone,"

She saw him almost draw his gun out but did not.

_Amusing indeed._

Miko regained his nonchalant gaze, "As a hunter, I cannot allow you to harm him again,"

"Again?" Yumi scoffed. "You cannot tell me what to do,"

She walked off and never gave a look at him yet she felt he almost wanted to kick her in the face.

Almost_._

* * *

><p>Yumi wanted to jump on a tree and sleep for a while; however, their classes would start any time soon. And so, she continued walking towards their room. Just then, she passed a <em>sakura<em> tree and stopped by.

**(sakura= cherry blossoms)**

She saw Aya sitting on a branch, swaying her feet. Yumi felt she wanted to say something. However, as uninterested as she could be, she walked away as if she saw no one.

"Chiyumi-san," Aya's voice was silent but was loud enough to be heard, "I'm afraid we need to warn you about your actions toward President Kiryuu,"

The brunette glared at Aya's direction; soon all of the cherry blossoms flew away with the strong wind and left Aya sitting on a branch of a seemingly dead tree. Yumi cared less about the tree and walked off. Aya scowled a bit before her snow white hair flew as she jumped down. She looked neither scared nor proud. There was something in her eyes which cannot be comprehended.

"Misato-dono was carrying a hunter sword earlier," Aya used the same volume of her voice as before, "it was believed to be the sword Kuran Rido used to assassinate Kuran Haruka-sama," her voice seemed like daggers to Yumi's ears now yet the latter neither spoke nor moved from her spot. The fact that Aya attached the word '_sama_' at the end of Yumi's grandfather's name made her think Aya was on their side. However, she did not conclude just yet. She was waiting for Aya to continue.

"Miko saw him dragging his weapon towards the Chairman's mansion. I was thinking there is something he needs to do in there," Aya continued.

Yumi immediately thought of Yari who might be sleeping as of that moment.

"Very well, arigatou gozaimasu, Kirada Ayano-san,"

As the rush of her blood rapidly circulated her whole body, the speed of her movements advanced, as well. She ran as fast as she could and relieved herself of terrifying thoughts her mind could probably have produced. When she reached the mansion, the window in their room was glowing with bright light. Yumi could almost sigh with relief as she felt Seijiro was nowhere near the mansion. But just to be sure, she climbed a tree sheltering the balcony and swiftly entered their bedroom.

Yumi smiled with relief as she saw Yari facing a mirror while combing her long, blonde hair. The blonde's crimson eyes shifted sight and looked at Yumi.

"Yumi-nee-chan! Misato-kun came earlier. He was looking for you," the girl said.

"Me?"

Yari nodded slightly, "He told me to ask you if you could meet him at the old chapel behind the academy,"

"Thank you," Yumi said and headed to the balcony, "I will be right back,"

"Wait! You still have class. The–" Yari was cut off when she noticed her twin have already left the room, "Same old, Nee-chan," she grinned.

Yumi ran her fastest and immediately found herself in front of the chapel Yari said. She felt her servants' presence inside but their number somehow seemed to decrease slowly. Yumi also felt another presence – that of a human. She proceeded inside expecting to see her servants right away but all that welcomed her were ashes, person-shaped ashes. Thoughts spun around her head as she examined them. The years she spent working for Kaname indeed paid off. By the looks of the ashes, the assassination of her servants was just recent. Her thoughts were disrupted when familiar voices screamed. She rushed further inside and saw Nanami and Taiji tied up on a pillar. But, there was also another person with them. Yumi wanted to untie the children but decided to wait for the man who recently killed all of her servants. She stood there and waited. Eventually, the deafening silence was disturbed when someone groaned and was followed by another person's eerie screech.

"You…will never…get away with this!" the woman said.

Yumi stepped forward to release Nanami and Taiji but she stopped when a shadow appeared beside the altar. Soon, a man with wheaten hair and hyacinth eyes showed himself. He grinned as he saw Yumi and pointed the bloody sword he wielded at her.

_You are going to pay. _Yumi ruthlessly thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**My lack of update is inexcusable. I won't say any excuse. I apologize for being an irresponsible author. I understand if people have already left. I accept that. But to those who still remained, thank you for your support. I love you guys.**

**With all the love for writing,**

**Lace Ashdown**

**P.S. Matsuri Hino-sama has already finished the VK Manga series. Originally, I intended to finish this story before she finished hers. Sadly, I have not done so. This is my message to those who have finished the manga: Disregard what you read from Hino-sama's work. My story starts when Kaname vanquished the entire Vampire Council. Whatever happened in the manga, henceforth, isn't stringed to this story. And to those who haven't read the manga yet, this is what I have to say: Congratulations, you wouldn't get as confused as the others. :)**


End file.
